Life is a Road
by Idra
Summary: It all starts with them stuck in an empty cabin in the middle of nowhere.  No bed to share and only one blanket.  Randy wants to hate Trish and Trish believes she hates him. They're stuck together with nothing to do.  Time together means they both realiz


**Notes**: written for het_bigbang. This was a labour of love. Trish/Randy is my favourite het pairing in wwe.  
><strong>Beta<strong>: sadwal1538

* * *

><p>"You are such a fuck up, Orton!" Trish yelled, smacking his shoulder as she slid out of his Hummer. "How the fuck do you get lost in your own fucking state and then have a blow out?"<p>

"Fuck you, Stratus. I didn't exactly see your stellar navigation skills coming into play!" He climbed out of his side and looked around, growling when she kicked the tire. "Hey! Don't beat up on my vehicle."

"What, I should kick you instead? Fucking idiot! We're stranded in the middle of no-fucking-where!" Trish kicked the car again, wincing as she hurt her foot. "Dammit!"

He sighed and pulled their travel bags out of the backseat, locking the doors. "I saw a cabin or something a few miles back. You gonna stay here or walk with me?"

"Nice. You lock the car and then ask me that." She mumbled under her breath about what an asshole he was, but followed him down the road, shivering in the cold. "Why the fuck did Vince start assigning people to travel together?"

"Because some of the wrestlers aren't getting along. He thinks they need to be forced together to be able to work together." Randy rolled his eyes, stopped and set their bags down, tugging off his winter jacket. He pulled off his sweater next and handed it over. "Put this on. Vince will kill me if you freeze to death."

She started to make a smart ass remark but sighed and tugged off her own jacket and pulled the sweater on, giggling a little. "I look like a little girl playing dress up in Daddy's clothes."

He smiled at her. He loved the sound of her laugh. "Didn't know that was your kink, Stratus."

She flipped him off and put her jacket back on. "Thanks for the sweater. Asshole."

He rolled his eyes and started off again for the cabin he'd seen. At this point, he wasn't sure if he cared if she'd kept up. He hadn't said it to her- wouldn't say it either- but she was the main reason they were stuck together. All her snide remarks about him and he'd gotten fed up and begged Vince to let him RKO her again. Next thing he knew, he was being forced to travel with her. And while normally, he respected women more than he could say, she was pushing every button he had. He knew damn well why she was. He'd never told anyone and probably never would that he'd been half in love with her since the first time he'd met her.

"Would you slow the fuck down, Orton? Jesus, some of us don't have ten fucking miles of leg!"

"Not my fucking fault you're a short ass bitch," he mumbled, slowing his walk. "I'd like to get out of the fucking cold air soon, Stratus. Stop fucking bitching and keep the fuck up!" He turned when he felt her tug on his jacket. "What?" he yelled in her face.

"What? I didn't do anything." She rolled her eyes and started forward again, passing him by. He felt the tugging on his jacket again and looked over his shoulder, scowling at the squirrel hanging from him. He reached back, grabbing the animal.

"Dumb fucking bitch, go suck on a nut," he said as he tossed the animal away from him.

"What the fuck did you just say to me?" Trish whirled on him, fire in his eyes.

He tried not to laugh, but couldn't quite contain it. "Sorry. I didn't say shit to you, Trish. There was a squirrel on my jacket. I thought it was you tugging on me, that's why I yelled 'what' at you."

She frowned and Randy would've sworn he saw her blushing. "Oh. Sorry. Did you tell the squirrel to go suck on some nuts?"

He nodded, still chuckling. "Though hey, any time you want to suck on nuts..." He gestured to his groin and grunted when she punched him in the stomach.

"Asshole!"

He smiled to himself as she started stalking towards the cabin he'd seen. She was too easy to piss off sometimes. And even though he knew he shouldn't think it, he liked when she got all riled up. It was sexy. He stopped, shaking his head. "You did not just think that, Orton," he muttered to himself. "Get that out of your head right fucking now," he ordered himself before he started moving forward again.

Finally, they reached the cabin and Trish knocked on the door, swearing when no one answered. "Great job, moron. No one's here!"

Randy growled and grabbed the door handle, shoving the door open. "There. No one's here, we'll just sleep until morning, I'll fix the fucking tire and we can be on our way!"

"I am not sharing the bed with you."

"Then you can sleep on the fucking floor 'cause I'm sleeping in a bed, goddammit!" He all but shoved her into the cabin before looking around, swearing under his breath. It was obviously a hunting cabin, which meant there were little to no supplies. He glanced around for a fireplace or wood-burning stove and found the stove in the corner, but there was no wood that he could find. "Fuck me sideways."

"Not my type, Orton," Trish said as she started looking around. "There's no bed, so I guess we're both outta luck." She sighed as she glanced at him. "Want me to go out and see if there's some wood outside somewhere?"

"Yeah, that'd be good. Vince wouldn't kill me or anything if some psycho killed you."

"Why would I be first?"

He just smirked and looked at her chest. "Gee, let me think."

"Fucker." She shoved him and started for the door, but he grabbed her around the waist. "Let me go, you prick!"

"You're not going out in the fucking dark, Jesus. I know you think I'm an asshole, but dammit, I am a fucking chivalrous one." He stepped outside, glancing around before headed around the back of the cabin. He found a handful of scraps of wood and sighed before he went back in. "No firewood. Short of finding an ax and chopping down a tree, we're fucked." He leaned against the wall, frowning at her.

"Don't fucking give me that look, Orton. This is your fucking fault for not knowing how to read a goddamn map!" Trish rolled her eyes. "While you were out being caveman, I found some granola bars and bottled water in the cupboard and a blanket."

"_A_blanket? As in one?"

"Yeah. And if you're so chivalrous, you'll give it to me."

He rolled his eyes back at her. "Fine. I'll just die of hypothermia. No big deal."

"No big loss," she said with a smirk. She tossed him one of the granola bars and a bottle of water. He caught them, finding a spot on the floor to settle in.

"I hate this shit," he muttered, taking a bite of his bar. "Fucking squirrels eat this shit." He glanced over and noticed Trish eating hers quietly. "Figures you'd eat this shit."

"Fuck off, Randy."

"Give the girl a fucking prize, she knows my name." Trying to ignore the way his body tightened at the sound of his name on her lips, he shifted to lie back, tossing the rest of his granola bar towards her. He closed his eyes, praying for sleep so he could wake up and get as far away from Trish as possible. Being this close to her was fucking with his head in ways he couldn't take.

He woke up a while later, glancing at his cell phone to check the time. He sighed, shivering in the cold. He'd only been sleeping for a couple hours and now he knew he wouldn't get back to sleep. He was too cold. He glanced over at Trish, snuggled under the one blanket- which had turned out to be big enough for ten people and looked to him like it was fleece. He scowled and rolled over, tugging his jacket closer around his body, unable to stop the shivering. Eventually, he fell back to sleep, body still shaking.

Trish blinked as she opened her eyes. It was still dark and still freezing. She snuggled under the blanket more, ready to go back to sleep when she saw Randy's body shudder. Even though she really couldn't stand him, she knew she couldn't let him freeze to death. It wasn't in her to be that cruel to anyone.

Climbing to her feet, she carried the blanket over, laying a portion of it over Randy as she scooted as far away as the blanket would let her. Although she had to share her blanket, that didn't mean she had to share her body heat. She glanced over her shoulder, noticing that his body had stopped shaking so bad. She nodded and tucked her chin down under the blanket and closed her eyes, falling asleep easily.

Randy jolted upright at a strange sound outside the cabin and he blinked, looking around the darkened room. He noticed it was a little lighter than the last time he'd woken up. It took him a few moments but he realized he was covered in the blanket. Frowning a little, he glanced over, surprised to see Trish only about three feet away from him. "Well, fuck. Who knew she knew how to be nice?" he muttered, laying back down and pulling the blanket back up to his chin. He yawned and rolled onto his side, watching Trish for a moment.

"Stop staring at me, Orton!" Trish mumbled, turning her head to frown at him.

He smirked. "Sorry, just trying to figure out if you'd been taken over by pod people. I mean, you actually shared your blanket with me."

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes before yawning and stretching. "Uhm. Fuck."

"What?"

"I... Don't suppose you saw a bathroom anywhere in the cabin?"

"Pretty sure there isn't one. I didn't see an outhouse either, but it was dark as mud last night, so I could've just missed it." He shrugged and finally got to his feet, shivering against the cold. "Fucking hell. Can you get reception on your phone at all?"

"No. Don't you think I would've called someone by now?"

"Jesus. Do you have to be such a bitch all the time?" Randy shook his head. "I mean check to see if you get internet on your phone. We can check the weather."

"Or gee, there's this thing, it's called a door. I know you cavemen don't usually use them." She rolled her eyes and got to her feet, wrapping the blanket around her as she went to open the door, almost yelping as the cold air and snow hit her in the face. "Oh shit."

Randy ran across the room, slamming the door shut. He glanced at her. "You okay?"

She scowled at him. "You care?"

"Not a bit." He glanced out the nearby window and frowned. It looked like a blizzard, though he figured Trish would probably mock him for that. "I... I don't think we're going anywhere today, Trish."

"What?" she practically screeched at him. "I am _not_staying here again!"

"Fine, you go fix the fucking flat in a goddamn snow storm! I'm not going out in that shit!" He glared at her before glanced around the room. Now that it was a little lighter in the room, he could make out an old wooden chair that looked like it could recline a bit. He looked back at Trish who was staring at him and breathing hard. "Trish, relax. You look like you're having a panic attack."

"I can't... Randy, I can't stay here!"

"Trish." He grabbed her by the shoulders, frowning at her. "What's wrong?"

"I can't!"

"Why not?"

"I'm... I'm claustrophobic."

"Why didn't it bother you last night?" he asked, giving her a little shake.

"Because it was dark and it looked bigger and oh god, we're stuck and we can't get out and there's a fucking blizzard out there and oh my god!"

He sighed, shaking her hard enough that he felt his shoulder twinge a little. "Snap out of it, Stratus. We're fine! We're in a fairly big hunting cabin and if worse comes to worst..."

"Worse comes to worst! Do you not understand we're _stuck_in a cabin in the middle of nowhere, Orton!"

"Yeah. I know exactly where we are, Stratus." He sighed again, realizing all the calm talk in the world wasn't going to snap her out of it. He hated to act like the asshole everyone thought he used to be, especially with her, but he knew if he pissed her off enough, she'd forget her worries for a little while. He looked down and her and smirked, eyes going dark with lust. "Why don't you let me keep you warm, baby doll? The pleasure would be all... well, yours and mine." He licked his lower lip, drawing it into his mouth and as he'd expected, she slapped him for the innuendo. He smiled a little. "I like rough foreplay."

"You fucking pig!" Trish stalked off to the chair and plopped in it, grabbing one of the granola bars and began eating.

Randy shrugged and smirked at her. "Your loss, baby doll." He walked over to the window, glaring out at the snow. He hated acting that way. He'd hated it the first time and hated it more now, but he'd needed her not panicking. He glanced over at her, noticing that she was calm now at least. He sighed and headed over to the wood burning stove. "Anything in the closet you found the blanket in that we could burn?"

"No," she snapped. "Just the blanket and some shelves."

He turned and glared at her. "Wooden shelves?" She nodded, frowning. "Fucking moronic bitch. I can break shelves and use them for a fire!" He checked to make sure the flue was open then went to the closet and yanked out the shelves, snapping them over his knee and ignoring the discomfort of that as he set them in the stove and found the box of matchsticks for it. After a few broken matches, he finally got a fire started, setting himself as close as he dared to the stove.

Randy glanced over at Trish when he finally got feeling back in his fingers and toes again. She was huddled in the blanket and looked like she was freezing. "Hey, why don't you bring your chair over here?"

"Why, so you can molest me?" She rolled her eyes. "No thanks."

"Fucking A, you're a bitch." He shook his head and got to his feet, walking over to her and lifting the chair, with her still in it. He carried her and the chair over closer to the stove and set her down before he sat against the wall again. He leaned his head back, yawning. "Got more food?"

"One granola bar," she mumbled.

He groaned and got to his feet, opening the three cupboard doors in the cabin. He raised an eyebrow. "Hey, there's some beef jerky."

"Ew. That's like all salt and fat."

"It's food and I'm hungry." He opened the vacuum sealed packed and took a piece, biting into it. He grimaced and shook his head. "Oh fuck. It's venison."

"Oh my god! You're eating Bambi!"

Randy smirked. "Actually, it was Bambi's mom that got killed."

She frowned suddenly. "You know Bambi?"

"Hey, I was a kid once too. And Bambi's like one of the best Disney movies ever."

"I think so too. I like some of the others, but Bambi's the only one that still gets to me."

"Yeah." He smiled a little. "My dad traumatized me when I was a kid 'cause he went out hunting with my grandpa and brought back a deer. It didn't have antlers and I freaked out on him, yelling that he killed Bambi's mom." He chuckled at the memory, glancing up to see Trish giggle a little. He held out the package of jerky. "You want? You can't live on granola."

She sighed and took a piece, wincing a little at the flavour. "It's really..."

"Yeah. Nasty is the word you're looking for."

She nodded, smiling at him. The smile dropped suddenly. "Are we having a conversation in which we're not pissing each other off?"

"We were," he said, smiling a little, trying to let her know he's joking.

"Just when I think you're not an asshole, you do something asshole-ish." She sighed and shook her head. "Dammit," she muttered, shifting in her seat.

"What's wrong now?" he asked, watching her as she kept shifting. "Cold?"

"No. Moron." She rolled her eyes at him.

He shook his head. "Jesus, you're a bitch," he said, looking away. He stared out the window, suddenly remembering that earlier she'd asked for a bathroom. "Uhm, best I can suggest is taking one of the bottles and like cutting off the top for you. We can always toss it out the door." He shrugged.

"Yeah, how the hell am I supposed to get it in a bottle? Dumbass, think!"

"Okay, fine. Go outside and freeze your ass off! Literally! Fucking bitch! I'm trying to be nice here. I hate you as much as you fucking hate me, but you could _try_to be nice!"

"Go fuck yourself, Randy!"

"It'd have to be better than fucking you, frigid bitch!"

Trish's cheeks coloured and she looked away. After a few moments, he heard her sniffling.

Randy sighed, closing his eyes. "Hey, Trish. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. Just, fuck. You piss me off sometimes and my mouth runs away with itself."

"Whatever. Don't speak to me, Orton."

"Trish," he murmured, frowning a little. "I..."

"Do _not_speak to me." She scowled at him before looking away again.

He nodded and went back to his spot against the wall, closing his eyes until he heard another sniffle. No matter what she thought of him, he couldn't let her cry. He crawled over to her, reaching up to stroke her hair. "Hey, Stratus, come on now. Don't do this."

"Did he tell you that?"

"Did who tell me what?"

"Ron. I know you're friends with him."

"Ron? Ron who? And what would he have told me?" Randy looked at her, confusion evident in his eyes.

"Right. You're telling me Ron Killings didn't tell you about him and me hooking up and how no matter what he did, I couldn't get off."

Randy raised an eyebrow. "He never said anything to me. Well, okay, wait. He did, but he never said it was you." Randy sighed and shifted enough to stand up, picking Trish up and sitting in her chair, holding her on his lap. "Look, he's an ass if he said that and meant it. I mean fuck, maybe you just weren't feeling it that night or damn, I don't know. Maybe he sucks in bed." Randy smiled, hoping to get an answering smile. When she just tucked her head under his chin, he sighed and stroked her back. "I'm sorry about hitting on you earlier. You were panicking and I couldn't think of anything else that would snap you out of it."

Trish pulled back a little to look at him. "So you come onto me? How is that supposed to help?"

"Stopped you panicking, didn't it?"

She scowled. "Butthead."

"Hey, bonus. I've been downgraded from asshole to butthead." He smiled, grinning wider when she giggled. "See, I can be nice," he said softly, not really wanting to disrupt the momentary peace they had going on.

"Yeah, okay." She tilted her head. "Uhm. Do you really think I'm a frigid bitch?"

"No. I... To everyone but me, you're amazing. You're sweet and kind and everyone loves you, Trish. I don't know what it is about me that pushes your buttons wrong."

She sighed and laid her head on his shoulder. "I know. I won't tell you, but I know."

"Oh. Not even a hint?" he asked, his hand automatically going up to tangle in her hair.

"No. It's too... ridiculous for words. I mean... Never mind. So, how old are you again? I know younger than me, but how old?"

"Thirty two." He smiled a little. "Or rather, I will be in like two months. It is February, right? 2012?"

"Yeah, the..." She laughed. "The fourteenth. Hope you don't have a sweetheart waiting for your call."

"Nope. You?"

"No," she muttered. "I hate Valentine's Day anyhow."

"Me too. But I'm supposed to hate it. You're a woman, you're supposed to _love_Valentine's Day."

She snorted. "Yeah. That's not happening."

He grinned. "Well, it's probably a good thing we don't have anyone waiting for us, huh?"

"Yeah, probably." She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thanks for being sweet."

"Yeah, no problem." He yawned, closing his eyes. "Mind if I take a nap for a few seconds?"

"Yes, I mind. Because I really do have to pee and there's got to be something we can do..." She looked at him, shifting.

He groaned a little, trying to sound exasperated instead of turned on. When she smiled sheepishly at him, he realized she bought it, so he lifted her off his lap and started looking around the cabin. Finally, he found an old bucket and brought it out. "Best you're gonna get unless you wanna risk frost bite in places best not mentioned."

She groaned, but took the bucket and ducked into the closet. He sat back in the chair, eyes closing. He was just drifting off when he felt her curl up on his lap again, wrapping the blanket around both of them. "Hmmm?"

"Thanks. You have to go?"

"Too comfy," he mumbled, arms wrapping around her. "Sleepy times now, thanks."

She laughed softly and snuggled against him. She watched him through heavy lidded eyes and bit her lip. She would have sworn she hated him, but the way he'd acted... the way he'd treated her since they'd gotten stuck... she had to admit, there was definitely more to him than she'd imagined. She closed her eyes, her head against the crook of his neck and promptly fell asleep.

Randy shifted, groaning when he felt the weight on his lap just cuddle closer. He opened his eyes, surprised to see sunlight beaming through the windows. "Trish," he murmured her name softly, not wanting to startle her.

She sighed and leaned up a little, kissing his chin. He closed his eyes, trying to make his body behave. "Trish," he said, waiting until she blinked up at him. "Hey. I gotta pee."

She giggled and shifted off his lap. As he headed for the closet, he glanced back at her, smiling as he realized she was covered from head to toe with the blanket, only the top of her brunette hair peeking out.

After he finished, he checked the time on his phone, groaning softly. They'd been stuck for well over twenty four hours and he knew they'd have to at least try to get going soon. "Trish?"

"Hmmm," came the reply from the bundle of blankets.

"I think we should try to move now. The sun's shining, so the blizzard has obviously passed."

Pulling the blankets down, she frowned. "Randy, there's still snow out there. A lot of fucking snow last I checked!"

"I never realized what a foul mouth you have." He smiled a little. "Okay, you stay here, I'm gonna go try to get the Hummer moving again. If I succeed, I'll be back with it. If not, I'll be on foot." He shrugged a little and bundled up, heading out to his vehicle.

He was surprised by how warm it was outside and when he got the Hummer, it started easily. It only took him a few minutes to change the tire and he drove back to the cabin, heading in to get Trish and get back on the road. He opened the door, jaw dropping a little as he watched Trish do her yoga. He'd known she was doing it and that she was flexible, but actually seeing her do the poses had him aching. "Uhm. I probably shouldn't interrupt, but the Hummer's running."

"Oh thank God." She straightened up, stretching her arms above her head. "You put out the fire and I'll go empty our bucket."

"Yeah, okay," Randy said as he watched her walk towards the closet. He knew he was staring and he'd always known she was a beautiful woman, but he'd never really looked at her that hard. He shook his head and put out the fire in the woodstove. He grabbed their bags and carried them out to the vehicle where he remained waiting for Trish to join him. Soon enough, they were on their way.

* * *

><p>Trish glanced over at him as they finally arrived at the arena. "Randy..."<p>

"Yeah, Trish?" He glanced back at her, as he took the key from the ignition.

"Uhm. I'm sorry I've been such a bitch about... well, everything."

"Hey, it's cool. Before you retired, I was the bitch." He smiled and pocketed the keys. "Need help with your stuff?"

"Nah. Thanks for... well, thanks." She grabbed her bags and gave him a smile before she headed into the arena. The first thing she did was go find the one person she knew would help her make sense of everything. She knocked on the Nexus locker room, frowning when David opened the door. "Hey, Phil here?"

"Yeah, Punk is here." He crossed his arms over his chest and smirked at her. He gave her a look that reminded her of Randy when he was at, in her opinion, his worst.

Rolling her eyes, she shoved by him, spotting Phil talking to Mason about something. As she got closer, she couldn't help but smile. They were talking about sports, discussing the difference between football and soccer. "Hey."

"Aw, it's the lovely Trish. Here to stratusfy us?" He laughed and stood, hugging her lightly. He turned when he heard David make some rude comment to Mike about her and Stratusfaction. "Shut it, David." He turned back to Trish and smiled. "What's up, sugar?"

"Alone?"

He nodded and kicked the rest of the guys out. He sat down, waiting for her to speak.

She sighed and sat next to him. "So... You know I'm stuck traveling with Orton?"

"Yeah. Randy was pissed when he found out." He smirked a little.

"Me too." She smiled. "Well, anyhow, we got stuck in the middle of nowhere and I... we ended up at this cabin out there and with one blanket and I freaked out and he calmed me down by being an asshole, but we got to talking and... well, I think..."

Phil laughed a little. "You realized what a good guy he really is and now you have a crush on him?"

"I think so." She shrugged and smacked Phil's stomach. "Don't laugh at me!"

"Sorry, sugar, but come on, Trish. You have to admit it's cute. You thought you hated him for years. Ever consider that maybe... just maybe, you actually had a little thing for him and that's why you went out of your way to ignore he existed?"

"Shut up, Phil!" She pouted at him, trying not to smile when he laughed a little more. "It's not funny."

"It's hilarious. How long have you known you had a thing for him?"

"Jesus." Trish sighed and leaned into him. "Remember when he first came to the WWE? Like when he first came up from OVW?"

"Wasn't here, but I remember seeing it. God, he looked like a baby."

"Yeah. But so fricking adorable. I was with Jeff at the time and oh god, he walked in on Jeff trying to get in my skirt and... well, let's just say even then he had a temper."

"Wait, Hardy was trying to force you?"

"He was high, I think and yeah. I had it under control. Jeff was too high to actually succeed in his mission, but... damn. Phil, Randy was so cute. He was all apologetic and upset that he'd interrupted, but he realized what was going on and I thought he was going to kill Jeff." Trish smiled a little at the memory. "I managed to talk him out of it and helped him find Creative and... never really spoke to him again until Evolution."

"And that's when you realized you had a thing for him?"

"Yeah." She frowned. "He was such a cocky asshole, but damned if it didn't work for him. Especially when he was sporting the suit." She smiled at Phil who shook his head. "What?"

"You and your thing for guys in suits. I swear, I think I could go put on a suit and you'd think I was sexy."

She giggled and kissed him. "You are sexy, Phil."

"Oh. Shit. Sorry. Wrong room." They both looked up and Trish blushed realizing Randy's standing right there. "Uh." He turned to leave, scowling when Mason and Otunga blocked his way. "Move, assholes."

"What're you doing here?" Otunga asked, scowling back. "Come to kick Punk's ass while he's by himself."

"Hey, at least I'm just one guy." Randy smirked a little.

Trish got to her feet and kissed Phil's cheek. "Talk to you later, okay, Phil?"

"Yeah, sugar. Mason, David, let Trish out. Randy too while you're at it."

Randy frowned, looking back at him, but before he could do anything, Trish grabbed his hand and pulled him from the room. "What the hell, Trish? Isn't your boyfriend going to miss you? And since when are you part of Nexus?"

"I'm saving you from getting jumped, whether you like it or not. David and Mason listen to Phil and only Phil. Phil is not my boyfriend, by the way. Just my friend. Has been since... well, hell. I don't remember. I met him through Mick. He was sweet to me, which was a change from a lot of wrestlers at the time who all thought they could touch without asking." She shrugged. "He and I stayed in touch and have been friends ever since. And for the last question," she said, giggling a little at Randy's confused look, "I'm not a part of Nexus. I went there only to see Phil 'cause he's the one person I can talk to when I'm confused and none of my girls are here anymore." She shrugged.

"Confused?" Randy glanced at her and sighed. "Because of me?"

"A little. I don't know what it is about you, Randy. One minute, I'd swear you're the best guy in the world and the next... I don't know what to think." She looked up at him. "I was prepared to hate you. Prepared to have you act like you did when I retired. When you didn't... I don't know."

He nodded. "I know I acted like an asshole, and fuck it. I was an asshole, but I grew up. I'm not going to say I'm sorry for something that happened five years ago, Trish."

"I don't want you to." She sighed and reached out, touching his arm. "I... You confuse me, but that's not your fault. Anyhow, I better find the Creative Office and see what they've got for me... and hope to god they keep Morrison away."

"Did he try anything?"

"No, I just don't want to deal with his girlfriend's bullshit. Her whole attitude about me being on Wrestlemania was ridiculous and why the fuck didn't she get pissed that Snooki was making out with John? In the literal sense there, 'cause she couldn't keep her hands off him." Trish rolled her eyes. "Anyhow, I'll see you."

"Yeah, see ya."

She walked away without a clue that he was watching her every step.

* * *

><p>A little while later she found herself searching for him to let him know about the changes in their storylines. She couldn't decide whether being "forced" to be his valet-slash-manager was a good thing or a bad thing, but she knew Vince had decided to punish them both, so he was hoping it was bad. She stopped outside his locker room, hoping he wasn't in there. She could just leave him a note and go on about her own business- which included finding the women's locker room and trying to make friends.<p>

Oh, she had Natalya and Gail who she knew would be on her side. Not to mention Beth and probably Kharma, but the rest of the girls weren't happy according to most of the crew.

Knocking on Randy's door, she shifted from side to side, silently praying he won't be there, but she's at once disappointed and relieved when he opened the door and smiled down at her. "Uh, hey. Have you talked to Creative yet?"

"No. All I know is they want me and Cena to start another feud." He rolled his eyes a little. "Why?"

"Uhm. Yeah. Here's the thing... your match tonight? Well, you're going to be accompanied to the ring."

"By?" Randy raised an eyebrow, frowning at her.

"Me." She sighed. "I'm going to be your manager until they figure out the fucking mess that is the Women's- sorry, "Diva's" division." She rolled her eyes and glanced around. "Uhm. And... Vince hates us, I think 'cause he said we'll have to start sharing hotel rooms and locker rooms."

Randy dropped down onto the couch. "Fucking hell. This is gonna suck."

"Yeah." She shrugged. "I think I can talk Steph and Paul into letting us have our regular locker rooms. I think."

He looked up and grabbed her hand. "I didn't mean that. I meant them forcing me to have a manager. The whole Viper gimmick works because no one can really trust me. If I have a beautiful woman by my side, how many fans are going to expect the "Legend Killer" back? I don't want that. Too much other shit comes with it, ya know?"

Trish nodded and sat next to him, laying her head on his shoulder. "So, what do we do?"

"I don't know." He turned to look at her and kissed the top of her head. "Deal with what we're dealt, I guess. Unfortunately, you know this means they'll have me RKOing you at some point."

"Yeah. Won't be the first time." She grinned up at him and laid her chin on his shoulder. "So... wanna share a locker room? If not, I do think I can convince Steph it's a bad idea."

"Nah. Doesn't bother me if it doesn't bother you." He shrugged, smiling back.

"All right then." She got to her feet and set her bag over by one of the benches. "Uhm. What about showering?"

"I think I can control myself while you grab a shower, Trish." He smirked a little and she rolled her eyes.

"Well."

"Don't think too much of yourself, Trish. You're hot and all, but really." He winked at her and got to his feet. "I'm gonna go find Cena and have a little chat with my buddy, I think."

"You do that." Trish frowned as he left and she followed him, heading to wardrobe to figure out what to wear as Randy's valet.

* * *

><p>During the match, Trish sat between Cole and Lawler, laughing a little at Lawler's hyperactivity and Cole's trying to be mean. "Boys, seriously. Behave. I'm trying to watch Orton and Cena have a match here. You'd think you two were here to argue, not commentate on the entertainment in the ring." She rolled her eyes a little, leaning forward as Cena hit the Attitude Adjuster. When Randy kicked out, she sat back, smirking. "You know, you asked earlier Cole, why I'm back and why I'd come back as Randy's manager?"<p>

"Of course, Trish. Everyone wants to know. Orton's not exactly known for being friendly."

"No. He's a champion, which means everyone is gunning for him. But the real reason I'm here as his manager? I want to watch him destroy people up close. It's a beautiful thing to watch people go down to the RKO delivered by R.K.O." She took off her headset and stood up as Randy hit his finisher and got the pin. She slid into the ring and took his belt from the referee handing it to Randy as she lifted his hand and pointed to him, smiling cockily.

Randy smirked at her and held his belt aloft. He walked over to the ropes and climbed out of the ring. When Trish made her way over, he reached up and held the middle rope up as she climbed through before he lifted her to the ground, both of them ignoring the boos of the crowd as they made their way back to the back.

Once they got through the curtains, Randy moved away from her, glancing up as John came through a minute later. He smiled. "Hey man, good match."

"You too." John smirked and hugged Trish. "Hey gorgeous. Why're you managing this lug? I'm so the better choice here, babe."

Trish giggled and squeaked a little as John lifted her off her feet. "Nah, I think Randy's got it all over you."

"Got what all over me?" John asked, smirking as he set her back down.

"Everything," Randy said, smiling at the two of them. "I didn't realize the two of you were such good friends."

"Oh?" Trish smiled back at him and squirmed away when John tickled her side. "Cena!"

"What?" John grinned and kissed her softly. "I've missed you." He looked at Randy and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, we been friends for a while. Ya know, gotta love hot... well, hot brunettes now. Miss the blonde, though, Stratus."

"You would," she murmured, watching as Randy just raised an eyebrow.

"She's hotter as a brunette. Finally looks like the Greek goddess she is," he muttered before his eyes went wide and he looked from Cena to Trish and back. "Uh. I think you hit me too hard, Cena." He turned and walked away without saying anything else.

Trish watched him for a moment before she turned to Cena. "Uh, John, what just happened?"

John grinned at her. "Honey, you're blind. So is he come to think of it." He shook his head. "You like him?" Without waiting for an answer, he continued, "You need to do something about it. He thinks you don't like him. At all. So, do something, for everyone's sake."

Trish frowned and shoved at John's chest and he just laughed and headed off for his locker room, leaving her on her own and back to where she was at the start of the day. Confused and not sure what to do.

* * *

><p>Without being aware of how, she found herself sitting in Phil's dressing room with David Otunga and Mike McGillicutty all but undressing her with their eyes. She shifted uncomfortably. "Did Phil say when he'd be back?" she asked, arms crossed over her chest.<p>

"Did we say he said he'd be back?" David asked, smirking at her. He sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "And here I thought you were here to look at all this fine flesh," he said, gesturing to his body.

"Now, why would any woman want to see that?" came a heavily accented voice from the door.

David turned, scowling. "What the fuck are you doing here, Barrett? Here to take another beat down from Nexus?"

"When did you beat me down before, David? As I recall, I left of my own free will," Wade said with a smirk and looked at Trish. "Ms. Stratus, Phil is looking for you in catering. May I accompany you?"

Trish smiled at him. She'd heard the bad things people said about Wade, but she'd also followed his twitter enough to know that the man in front of her and the man on stage were two completely different men. When she'd returned for the promotions of Tough Enough a little over a year ago, she'd talked to him and the two had become good friends. She got to her feet and took his arm, waiting until they were away from the Nexus locker room before she relaxed. "Thanks for the save, Wade."

"You're welcome, Trish. Phil is waiting for you." He smiled and bowed a little as he opened the door before walking away.

Trish raised her eyebrow and shook her head before she went into the room and found Phil sitting with Evan Bourne and Drew McIntyre. "Hi guys," she said, smiling now that she was away from the other Nexus members. She loved Phil, but she would never be able to understand how he could actually be friends with those guys. She hugged Evan, shook hands with Drew and settled in next to Phil. "I'm so confused."

"Sugar, you're always confused. I'm guessing a certain snake said or did something?"

Evan raised an eyebrow. "A snake? Randy? Trish, you know he'd never hurt you, right?"

"He didn't do anything like that, Ev. Just... He just confuses the hell out of me."

Drew chuckled and stood up. "He's an enigma. And if you'll excuse me, I've got to go get a shower. Evan, we still on for after the show?"

Trish watched as Evan blushed and nodded, getting to his feet and heading out with Drew. "Uh. Are they..."

"Yes. Lovers." Phil smiled when she turned to stare at him. "What?"

"Expected you to object."

"They are what they are. They didn't make the choice. I know that. There is no choice." He shrugged. "Not my cup of tea, but it's not my place to judge. Now, how exactly did that viper confuse you?"

She smiled a little and kissed his cheek. "You're a good man." She groaned and dropped her head to the table. "He complimented me- said I finally looked like the Greek goddess I am! And he just left!" She whimpered a little and lifted her head to frown at Phil. "John compounded matters by telling me he likes me- Randy likes me, I mean- but that Randy wouldn't act on it and I'd have to!"

"And?"

"Phil!"

He laughed, shaking his head. "Trish. Seriously, you like him? You're a woman, not a little girl?"

"Phil," she said, frowning at him.

"Then act on your feelings. This isn't the early nineteen hundreds. You won't be shunned if you," he gasped loudly, "ask a man out on a date!"

"But... Just two days ago, he hated my guts and I hated him."

"Patricia!" Phil frowned at her.

She groaned. "Fine, he hated me." She pouted glancing up as she saw him come into catering. "He's gorgeous. And this totally sucks because dammit, for all I know, he's got a girlfriend!"

"He doesn't."

"How would you know?"

Phil just smirked at her.

"You are... how do you know everything about everyone?"

"I pay attention, sugar." He leaned over, whispering in her ear, "He's watching us and looking at you like you're the most amazing thing he's ever seen. Don't look, 'cause he'll look away, but trust me, sugar. He likes you."

Trish blushed, ducking her head. "Phil, if you're fucking with me..."

"I wouldn't," he murmured, pulling back and grinning. "Hey Orton. What do you want?"

Randy frowned a little. "Trish." At Phil's laugh, Randy scowled at him. "I need to talk to you, Trish. Got a moment?"

Trish smacked Phil's shoulder as she climbed to her feet, taking Randy's outstretched hand. She let him pull her from the room and down to their locker room. "What's up, Randy?"

"Me," he mumbled and turned to look at her. "I'm sorry about my earlier comment. I don't know what I was thinking."

Trish raised an eyebrow. It was obvious to her that he hadn't wanted to be heard, but he wasn't that quiet. She smiled and nodded, silently agreeing to ignore it. "It's fine, Randy. It's not like you said anything offensive."

"Yeah, but... I wasn't trying to hit on you or anything, you get that, right?" He looked at her, eyes a little wide.

"Of course." She smiled and leaned up, kissing his cheek. "'Sides, it's not like you even like me as anything more than a... what? Companion? Friend? Associate?"

"Uh." Randy frowned at her nodding. "Friend. Definitely friends."

"Good." She hugged him, smiling up at him. "Wanna have dinner with me? Just as friends, of course."

"Yeah. Sure. Let me shower and change. You should probably do the same." He kept frowning, even as she grabbed her bag and all but bounced down to the Diva's locker room.

* * *

><p>She showered and changed in record time before she spent a few extra minutes fixing her hair. Normally she wasn't the type to get too worried about how she looked- guys either liked it or not, it made no difference to her. She didn't like going out of her way to look beautiful unless it was prep for a photo shoot. And she'd never fussed over a date- especially when that date wasn't even really a date. But for Randy- to impress Randy, she wanted to look her best.<p>

She finished getting ready, ignoring Nattie, Gail, Beth and Kharma's taunts about her actually taking time for a date. Only Gail really knew how far she was going for this date that wasn't a date. She blushed as she headed out to meet Randy at their dressing room. She could take a little taunting and teasing. Randy was worth it.

She opened the door, blinking in shock. Randy stood there, digging through his clothing bag, but he was completely nude and still a little wet from his shower. She looked over every inch of him that she could see, her mouth watering as she imagined walking over to him and licking away the water droplet that was running down his spine. She must've made some noise because he turned, scowling. When he saw her, the scowl dropped away and he- to Trish's utter shock- blushed. "Uh. You're early."

"Actually, I'm right on time," she murmured, staring at his body.

"Well, okay, maybe technically, but..." He grabbed a towel and covered himself and she looked up at his face finally, blushing herself. "I always expect women to be between fifteen and thirty minutes late, so I figured I had time."

"Oh, well." She smiled, licking at her lips. "I'll wait outside."

"Yeah, okay. Thanks."

She walked back out, smiling to herself. From the looks of him, he was at the very least attracted to her physically. Leaning against the wall, she debated between asking him back to her room or playing it cool. He was willing to admit to being friends, and she was afraid if she pushed him, he'd end up hating her.

He walked out and she glanced over at him. "You look nice."

"Thanks, Trish. So do you," he murmured, looking her up and down. "Ready?"

"Yeah." They headed out to his Hummer and she threw her bag in the back giving a little laugh. "And to think, just a couple days ago, I would've killed to not get in the vehicle."

He smirked. "Yeah, well, you know. You're not the only one who didn't want to be paired up." He got behind the wheel and buckled up. He pulled out of the parking lot.

She shook her head. "Yeah." After a few seconds of silence, she turned to look at him. "Why'd you hate me?"

"Me hate you?" He raised an eyebrow as he looked over at her. "Damn, is that what you thought?"

"You called me a fucking bitch on more than one occasion, Randy."

"Well..." He sighed. "I'm so not up for a heart to heart, Trish. I just wanna get some food and a beer or two and go get some sleep."

"Okay, fine." She frowned, turning to stare out the window.

He pulled up to a bar John had recommended and looked over at her. "Trish, I'm sorry. I'll explain it to you tomorrow when we get back on the road, okay? Just... I'm hungry and tired and we gotta be up early and on the road."

She nodded and slid out of the Hummer, waiting for him to come around the side. He fell silent, as if sensing that he'd hurt her feelings somehow. She knew she was acting irrational. If she'd thought it out at all, she wouldn't have asked him why he hated her, but she hadn't been able to help herself.

After they're seated and have ordered a couple of beers, he sighed and reached out, touching her hand. "I'm sorry. I never hated you, Trish. Kind of the opposite, but you were always bitching about me- especially back then- and I was stupid and spoke without thinking half the time. Hence the venom towards you. In all reality..." He sighed, meeting her curious gaze. "I've had a crush on you since before I joined the WWE. Even in the years you were gone, it never went away."

"Really?" She tilted her head, smiling a little. Of all the things she thought he might say, that was probably last on the list.

"Yeah." He glanced down, looking at the scarred and battered table. "I know I was a cocky prick to you, but I just..."

"You wanted attention, even if it was negative."

"Yeah." He looked up and smiled. "Childish huh?"

"Maybe a little, but I get it."

"Do you?"

"Of course. Randy, you're not..." She trailed off as John and Justin Gabriel walked in and headed their way. "Fuck. Cena and Gabriel are coming our way. From the way John's grinning, I think they're going to join us."

"Fuck." Randy turned, trying to glare them away, but John sat down anyhow, pulling Justin down next to him. "Cena."

John smirked. "Hey Orton. Hey gorgeous girl. Have you met Justin?"

Trish nodded, smiling at Justin. "Hi."

"Hey," he murmured, ducking his head. "John..."

"Relax, Justin. Randy knows and Trish don't give a fuck that we fuck."

Trish raised an eyebrow, looking John and Justin over. She grinned and reached over, patting Justin's hand. "Just tell me you get to boss him around, Justin." At her words, Justin laughed, cheeks flushing and Trish giggled. "Awesome."

John shook his head and looked at Randy. "Shut up, Orton."

"N'aww. It's cute, Johnny." Randy laughed a little before he leaned close to Justin. He murmured something that had Justin laughing and nodding slowly. Randy winked at him before straightening up in his seat, looking at Trish and John, both of whom were staring at him. "None of your business, Cena." He sent another wink towards Trish and she smiled.

Whatever Randy had said to Justin had eased the man's nervousness and the four of them ordered food and more beers, sitting around talking about wrestling and music and cars and hockey for the next few hours.

* * *

><p>Randy yawned as he rolled out of bed and walked nude into the shower. He stopped short, seeing John and Justin sharing the shower. "Dude, why are you in my bathroom?"<p>

Justin jumped away from John and hid behind him.

John laughed. "Awww, poor Randy's hung over. Looks like Trish has to drive the Hummer. We're here because you got us kicked out of our room." He grinned at Randy.

"When hell freezes over does someone else drive my car." Randy scowled and smirked suddenly, flushing the toilet. John let out a girly scream and started swearing at Randy who just flipped him off. "Not very PG Cena." He walked back into his bedroom, trying to remember the night before. He remembered them hanging out and bringing back a couple of cases of beer.

As the night had worn on, Trish had gotten more and more snuggly with him, which he hadn't minded in the least. After his confession the night before, he was glad she was still speaking to him, much less touching him. He vaguely remembered them playing Truth or Dare and Trish being dared to suck him off. His eyes widened and he looked at his bed. It was empty, but lying on the pillow was something he'd never wear. A bright pink lacy bra.

He stormed into the bathroom again, not caring about John and Justin making out. He needed answers and he needed them right that second. Shaking the bra in the direction of the shower, Randy shouted, "Cena! Please tell me she didn't suck me off and go to bed with me!"

John growled and shook his head. "Dude, you were wasted. She just kind of petted you a little and dragged you off to bed. She tucked you in and stayed in the room with you. She left about five this morning to get ready for the drive to the next city." He smirked a little. "You probably couldn't get it up you were so wasted."

"Fuck you." Randy turned, grabbing a pair of boxers as he headed for the door. He stopped before opening it. He had no idea what room she was in, so it was useless to try to hunt her down. He groaned and sat on the couch in the middle of the suite, laying his head back. "I am a fuck up and a half."

"No, you're not."

Randy turned to look at Justin. "Sorry about interrupting you guys."

"No, you're not." Justin smiled and made his way over to Randy's side. "She likes you. A lot, from the way she was looking at you all night. Not to mention, she couldn't keep her hands off you." His smile widened. "You know, you should just ask her out."

"Last night was supposed to be a date, but you buttheads crashed it." Randy smiled a little.

"No, she said very specifically you told her you were just friends. Then you apparently told her you've had a crush on her for forever?" At Randy's nod, Justin continues, "But you still never said anything to her about it being a date."

"Well, okay, but she knew it was a date."

"No, she didn't. Look, I don't know Trish that well, but it's kind of obvious. She was disappointed because you were so drunk." Justin shrugged. "Okay, so I don't know you that well either, but if you like her half as much as John says you do? You have to act on it, man. She won't wait forever for you to make a move."

Randy frowned and pushed to his feet when John came out of the room. "I gotta shower. Justin thanks." He smiled at him, before he headed in to shower and get ready for the day.

* * *

><p>A short while later he found himself waiting at the car for Trish to arrive. When she did, he couldn't help but scowl. With her was Wade Barrett. "What's up?" he asked, frowning at both of them.<p>

"I told you he wouldn't be happy to see me," Wade muttered, frowning at Trish.

She laughed a little. "Randy, Wade needs a ride to the next city. Be nice, please?"

"Why should I be?" Randy asked, glaring at Wade. He couldn't believe this guy. Everyone knew he and Trish were getting close. Why was this asshole trying to move in on his girl?

Trish touched his arm, moving closer to him. "Please Randy? For me? He's a nice guy."

"I..." He sighed and shrugged. "Fine. He's in the backseat though."

Trish frowned at him. "Then so am I."

Wade grabbed her hand and pulled her aside, Randy scowling at them. He could just barely hear Wade's every other word and he badly wanted to hear what Wade could possibly say to _his_girlfriend, but he grabbed their bags and walked around the other side of the Hummer, throwing the bags in the back. He sighed and shook his head. He was acting like a jealous asshole and so far, he had nothing to be jealous of. Trish wasn't his and there was no indication, other than her offering Wade a ride with them, that she liked Wade. And rationally, he knew that even that could just mean she thought he was a nice guy.

Sighing again, Randy walked around the vehicle and tapped Wade on the shoulder. Trish and Wade were both a little red in the face and Randy offered a sheepish smile. "Sorry man. I woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Front seat's up for grabs, I guess." He turned to Trish and shrugged a little. "Sorry. I guess I'm a little grumpy and a little hungover still. Mad at me?"

Trish smiled and shook her head. "Of course not, Randy." She hugged him, leaning up to kiss his cheek. "Thank you for the apology."

"Yeah. Thanks, Randy." Wade nodded at him. "But, as I was telling Trish, I just had a fight with my boyfriend and I really don't think I'd be much company anyhow, so the backseat is fine."

"Wait. What? You're..." Randy closed his eyes, feeling even more like an asshole. He grabbed Wade's arm and pulled him away from Trish. When Trish started to object, he just held his hand up. "Give me a minute here, Trish, please?" He pulled Wade back to the rear of the car. "I owe you another apology. I thought..."

"You thought I was making a move on Trish. It's fine, Randy. Actually, my being nice to Trish is why I'm in trouble with John."

Randy raised an eyebrow. "John? Cena's dating your buddy Justin."

Wade blushed a little. "Wrong John, Orton."

"Morrison? I thought he was with Melina?"

"Uhm." Wade shrugged. "He is."

"Wait, I'm confused. Why..."

"Look, I can obviously give him something she can't. And she gives him plenty I can't." Wade shrugged again. "It's fine. But, the fact remains, he's pissed that I've been talking to Trish lately."

"I..." Randy shook his head. "Okay man. But, just for the record, he doesn't have the right to get pissy with you when he's fucking someone else in addition to you."

"Randy's right," Trish said as she walked over to them. She leaned against Randy. "I don't care that he's been with Melina for years or decades or what-the-fuck-ever. He's basically cheating on you, yet he's getting pissy with you for _talking_to me." She tilted her head. "Wade, you can do so much better than that."

Wade sighed. "Thank you both but kindly stay the fuck out of my business." He glared at them and Randy shrugged.

"I don't think so, Wade," Trish said, frowning back. "You're my friend and I don't want to see you get hurt by him. It's bad enough Melina carries his balls around in her pocket; I don't want that to happen to you too."

Randy wrapped an arm around her shoulders and gestured to the car with his head. Wade obviously got the point as he headed for the back door. "Trish, chill. I get it. You don't want your boy hurt. I don't particularly like or hate Wade, but it sucks what John's doing to him. Unfortunately, you keep harping at him about this, you'll piss him off and then? You might just lose your friend."

Trish pouted. "Randy, I don't want him to be hurt."

"I get it, Trish." He leaned down, kissing her forehead. "And we'll make sure he doesn't get hurt. I'm going to have myself a little talk with the Shaman of Sexy."

"Why? You said it yourself; you don't care one way or the other about Wade."

"No, I don't, but he's your friend and you care. Besides, any chance I get to put Morrison in his place, it's a good day." Randy winked at her and glanced over to the car, realizing Wade was watching them. "Your boy is probably getting antsy, so let's get this show on the road."

Trish nodded and followed him to the car. He grabbed her door before she could, opening it and helping her up into her seat before he climbed behind the wheel and pulled out of the parking lot.

Thankfully, this time the drive was relatively uneventful and they got to the hotel in Chicago in one piece- though it was a near thing when Wade had started to ramble in his sleep about soccer. Randy had threatened to pull over and rip him apart if he didn't shut up, which had prompted Trish to wake up Wade and tell him to shut up.

Even though he'd never admit it, Randy found it cute the way she'd talked to Wade. She treated him like a little boy, but Wade apparently hadn't minded, only pouting at her when she'd petted his leg. She'd leaned so far over the seat all Randy could see was her ass- not that he minded the view and that was the second time it was doubtful they'd arrive in one piece- and whispered something that had Wade laughing so hard, he'd been in tears by the time he finally managed to get his laughter under control. No matter what Randy threatened or offered, neither of them would say what Trish had said. Somehow, he knew it was about him, but seeing them both so amused, he had to admit, he didn't care if they never told him.

* * *

><p>At the hotel, Wade thanked him for the ride, heading off to apparently meet up with his friends. That's what he said, but Trish had frowned so much that Randy found himself agreeing to follow Wade to find out. This was how he found himself outside the men's bathroom, listening at the door while Morrison all but screamed at Wade, calling him a whore and accusing him of sleeping with both Trish and Randy. Only when he heard the sound of flesh hitting flesh did he walk in. Wade was holding his nose and John was glaring at him. Randy sighed and held his hand out to Wade. "You're with me, man."<p>

"Randy," Wade murmured, shaking his head.

"You really think Trish won't find out? Even if I'm not the one to tell her, she will know. So, you're rooming with me until further notice." Randy grabbed Wade's hand and pulled him into the hall, heading back into the bathroom and locked the door. He backed John against the wall and got into his face. "You ever touch him again, you fucking hypocrite, and there's no power on this earth that will stop me from shredding your sorry ass apart. Am I understood?"

"He's my lover, Orton," John said, smirking at him.

"Not anymore he's not," Randy replied, shoving John hard against the wall. "You break up with him, have Melina do it, whatever it takes. You're no longer with him. If I find out you haven't done it? You will regret crossing me."

John nodded, opening his mouth to speak, but Randy shook his head. "Don't fucking talk to me unless we have an angle together, got me? You utter one word to me, Trish or Wade and I will fucking end you." With that, he walked out of the bathroom, wrapping an arm around Wade's shoulders. "C'mon man. Let's go find Trish."

"Randy, what did you do?" Wade looked at him, frowning.

"He's going to break up with you. I know you think you love him, but trust me anyone who hits their lover doesn't deserve to have anyone love them. And while we may not be friends, there's no way in hell I'm going to let him get away with that kind of shit."

Wade nodded. "Thank you, I guess. I just wish..."

"I know man, but he ain't gonna change and you have to accept that." Randy started to say more but fell silent as they walked into the lobby. "I won't tell Trish if you don't want me to," he murmured as Trish started walking towards them.

"Thank you. I have to tell her myself I guess. She'll find out anyhow."

Randy smiled and nodded, stepping back as Trish glared at him. "You broke his nose! Dammit Randy what's wrong with you?

"Randy didn't do it, Trish. Morrison did."

Randy watched as they walked off to talk and he went to the counter to get his room key. When they got back, Trish jumped into his arms, hugging him hard. "Thank you. I couldn't have convinced Wade to leave him."

Randy smiled, hugging her back. He closed his eyes, relishing the moment with her in his arm. Then he set her down and smiled. "It was no problem Trish. Not like I want Wade to be hurt."

Wade looked between them. "Randy, I can get my own room, really."

"No. You're rooming with me and that's final," Randy said, looking over at him. He didn't notice Trish beaming up at him, but he felt her arms go around his waist and he looked down at her, surprised that her face was pressed against his chest. "Trish?"

"Nothing," she muttered, pulling back and looking between them. "I gotta go get my room. I'll talk to you boys at lunch?"

"Yeah," Randy murmured as she slipped off. He picked up his bags and looked at Wade, handing over the extra keycard. He noticed Wade smirking at him. "What?"

"Trish is lovely, isn't she?"

"You like guys." Randy scowled at him.

"I still can recognize a beautiful woman when I see one. Plus, it's not just her gorgeous appearance that makes her so attractive, is it?" Wade tilted his head, still smirking. "She's sweet and funny and intelligent. She's always there for her friends if they need her. She makes men like... well, men like me and Punk look like good guys."

"Yeah, man, she's fucking incredible. Do you have a point?"

"Why haven't you made a move? You obviously like her and unless you're blind, you know she likes you too. So what gives?"

Randy shook his head. "Not here, man."

Wade nodded and followed him to the elevator, both of them silent until they reached their floor. Randy looked both ways and he looked at Wade. "I've had a crush on Trish for ten years. For more than ten years, really." He walked towards the direction of their room. "Have you ever had that one thing you've waited for all your life and suddenly, everyone's telling you that you can have it?"

Wade touched his shoulder. "Randy, you won't be disappointed with her. You know she's not perfect and you won't expect her to be."

"Yeah, but what if I've built this up so much in my head that when I do get what I've wanted for more than ten years... what if she can't live up to the hype in my head, man?"

"You pull your head out of your ass and realize you've got a beautiful, amazing woman who cares for you by your side. You think of how many men would kill to be in your shoes and you get over it." Wade shrugged.

Randy sighed and laughed. "Jesus, look what she's made me resort to."

Wade laughed as well, patting Randy on the shoulder as he opened the door to their room. "Poor Randy. Now he's gone and made friends with his enemy."

Randy snorted and shoved Wade towards one of the beds. "Jackass." He grinned and threw his bag on the other bed. "Okay man. Lunch with Trish and after we find a gym."

"Sounds like a good plan to me." Wade set his bag down, glancing over at Randy. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Go for it. You've already butted into my personal life." Randy smirked at him a little.

Wade smiled back. "How do you do it?"

"Do what?" Randy looked at him confused as he pulled a clean t-shirt out of his bag. He changed, glancing over at Wade.

"How do you manage to stay so... normal? Well, what passes for normal for wrestlers."

"I didn't. For a long time, I let it all go to my head. I was a cocky prick. I thought the world owed me my due. Finally... well, one of my exes came to me and said she was pregnant. After several months of freaking out, her current came and announced he was the father. By the time I found out I wasn't the dad and all that, it was too late for my immaturity. I'd already grown up."

Wade frowned. "Does Trish know?"

"I'd be surprised if she didn't know about the paternity suit. Most of the locker room knows. The rest? Probably not."

"Randy, just because the locker room was talking about it doesn't mean she believed it. You need to tell her."

Randy sighed. "Just another reason for her to reject me." He shrugged and looked at Wade. "You 'bout ready?"

"Yeah." Wade changed his shirt and the two of them headed downstairs to meet with Trish.

* * *

><p>Later that evening after the house show, Trish and Randy walked back to the hotel. Wade had gone out with John, Justin, Evan and Drew. To Randy's surprise, Punk had gone with them. "Trish, why did Punk go with them? He doesn't drink and as far as I know, he's not into men."<p>

Trish giggled. "He likes women. But someone has to be designated driver and Wade asked him. They're friends. Don't ask me how, I don't know. But I know that while Phil is very much as straight edged as his character, he doesn't preach about it. He respects people's choices, though he'll be the first to tell you being gay isn't a choice." She shrugged. "He's kind of an awesome guy."

"Ever had a fling with him?"

"No. Never considered it." She smiled up at Randy. "He's sweet and he's handsome and he's funny and... well, okay, he's kind of everything most women want in a man, but he's always been like a brother to me."

"Ah." Randy shifted his bag a little before taking Trish's despite her protests. He knew if he had her bag, she couldn't just walk away and shut him out. "Did you know I thought I was going to be a dad at one point?"

"What happened?" she asked, glancing up at him. She'd heard the story, but she'd always wanted his side.

"My ex found out she was pregnant and... well..." He explained what he'd explained to Wade earlier and was surprised when she just nodded, taking it all in. She smiled.

"I already knew most of it, but thank you for telling me." She leaned up and kissed his cheek.

He licked his lips and looked down at her. "Uhm. There's something else I've wanted to say. Uhm. Ask. Uhm. Yeah."

Trish laughed and tucked her hand into the crook of his arm. "Okay, Randy. What's up?"

He blinked and looked down at her. He stopped, rubbing the back of his neck. "Uhm. See... I... Well, the thing is, I..." He tried to think of the best way to say that he liked her, but just as he figured he should just spit it out, a car pulled up and David Otunga and Mike McGillicutty hopped out, jumping him. Randy fought back as best he could after he dropped his and Trish's bags. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Trish on her phone and he willed her to just run. There was no way she could help him fight these two off.

He was surprised at what she did next. She ducked into an alleyway and came back out with an old, cracked baseball bat. After a single swing to Otunga's back, she had McGillicutty backing off. "Get the bags, Randy," she muttered, glancing over her shoulder as they heard a car screech up.

Randy stumbled as he grabbed the bags and looked at the car, surprised to see Punk get out with John, Justin, Drew, Evan and Wade. Evan and Justin took the bags and Trish, bundling her into the car, even as she protested.

Punk walked up next to Randy. "David, Mike."

"Stay out of this Punk! We're here for Orton!" David screamed, trying to stand with Mike's help.

Wade crossed his arms over his chest. "You want Randy, you have to go through us."

John smirked. "And we all know the two of you ain't man enough. Even with two of you, you wouldn't take us one on one when we're paying attention."

Drew just stood, tall and silent next to Randy. Randy glanced at him and he smiled a little, whispering. "I figure it's more intimidating to just glare. At least it works for you."

Randy snorted, rolling his shoulders. "Okay boys. You wanna try to jump me now?"

"Fuck you, Orton and that _slut_you're fucking!" David yelled as he and Mike ran to their car, climbing in and peeling out.

Randy watched them go, grabbing Punk's arm and holding him back. "Dissension in the ranks, Punk?"

"Not funny, Orton." Punk turned. "You okay?"

"Yeah, they got in a few lucky shots, but I'll survive. Nothing broken, man." He straightened, trying not to show the pain in his ribs. He wouldn't tell anyone they were broken unless he was forced to.

A hand smacking him in the ribs had him shouting in pain and he gritted his teeth, glaring at Trish. "Nothing broken?" She immediately touched him more gently, stroking her fingertips over his ribcage. "Thanks for the save, guys. I only meant for Phil to come."

Drew smiled. "He said you and Randy were in trouble. Evan wanted to help Randy." He shrugged a little.

"Yeah, well, Drew here wanted to come to your rescue, Trish," Evan murmured, frowning at Drew.

Randy laughed and grimaced as he started coughing. "Oh fuck. Okay, need to lie down."

Wade smiled as Trish immediately bundled him off to the car. "We'll take you to the hospital."

"Would you go if your nose was broken man?" Randy asked, wincing as he settled in the back seat. "No, you wouldn't. I just need ice and to wrap my ribs. You can help me change the wrapping, right?"

Wade sighed, looking at Trish. "I suppose."

"Wade, can you take my room? I want to look after Randy, since obviously, he can't walk down the street without getting into trouble," Trish murmured, shutting Randy up with a look when he started to protest. She leaned into him and he inhaled the smell of her shampoo and conditioner, one hand tangling in her dark locks without him thinking about it. "Randy? Are you sure you're okay? You don't have a concussion, do you?" she asked, rubbing a hand gently over the back of his head.

"What? No."

"You completely blanked out on me."

"Oh, no. I was just..." He realized what he was about to say and smiled, trying to go for cute and innocent. "Spacing out. What'd you say?"

"I asked if it was okay with you if I stayed in your room. I want to take care of you."

Randy smiled, eyes closing for a moment as he imagined her "taking care" of him. "Yes, please."

Trish giggled a little. "Somehow, I don't think we're thinking the same thing, but that's negotiable," she murmured, brushing her lips over his cheekbone. "You're going to have one hell of a bruise there."

He nodded, eyes opening again. "Trish, I'm sorta in love with you. Just so you know."

"You're in pain and not thinking straight, Randy. You can sleep as soon as we get up to your hotel room."

"No, Trish, I love you. I want to be with you in every way. Not just physically, but in all ways. Anything you want me to do for you, I'll do it." He nodded his head once and blinked at her. "You're the most beautiful woman in the world and I will be your willing slave." He started to sit up, but before he could understand what was happening, he passed out.

* * *

><p>Trish paced around Randy's room, glaring at the doctor. "Would you stop fluttering about and do something?"<p>

"I'm sorry Miss Stratus, there's nothing I can do." The doctor got to his feet and frowned a little. "He has a concussion and I'd really prefer to take him to the hospital where he can be monitored."

"He can be monitored from here," Phil said, grabbing Trish as she started to go after the doctor. "You need to leave now."

The doctor hurried from the room and Phil let Trish go. "Chill out Trish. We weren't going to let him be taken."

"This is all your fault, Phil," Trish snapped, going over to Randy and stroking a hand over his face.

"Trish, you're mad. I get that. I didn't condone what Otunga and Mike did. I didn't make them do it. Randy will never be my best friend, but dammit, no one deserves to get hurt like this. And you know damn well, I wouldn't condone you being hurt, even if it was just by being in close proximity."

Trish looked back at him and back to Randy. "I'm sorry Phil. I didn't mean it. You know I didn't."

He walked over to her and hugged her from behind. "I know, Trish. He'll be okay. He's a tough man. One concussion isn't going to keep him down."

Trish nodded, stroking Randy's face. "Phil... you can go. I know what to do for a concussion."

"Trish..." She could tell he wanted to protest but he just shrugged and nodded. "Okay. Sugar, you call if you need anything." He left and Trish sighed, curling up around Randy.

She still couldn't believe what he'd said before he passed out. It had to have been because of the concussion, but her stomach had fluttered and she could still recall the way his hand had remained tangled in her hair. "Randy, you gotta be okay, hon. You gotta be okay." She laid her hand on his stomach, tracing her fingernails over his abs.

"Mmmm. Trish..." he mumbled and she looked up to see him blinking his eyes opening.

"Hey." She kissed him softly, not really aware she was even doing it. "How're you feeling?"

"Like I got beat down," he said, clearing his throat. "Why are you in bed with me?"

"I'm watching you for the night. You have a concussion and the doctor wanted to admit you to the hospital and we said no way, so I offered to stay with you. Do you remember what happened before you passed out?"

"Not really." He blinked and smiled. "I remember the beat down. I remember Punk coming to the rescue, which what the fuck?"

Trish giggled and shifted to look more into his face. "I called them. They came."

"He wasn't behind me getting jumped?"

"He'd never put me in harms way," she said, stroking his face.

He nodded. "Ah. Okay. Makes sense. I remember you smacking my ribs when they're broken so you could prove a point. And..." He closed his eyes. "I remember telling you in my confused state that I love you and I know you didn't believe me."

"Randy, you weren't exactly coherent." Trish smiled, examining his face.

His eyes opened and he smiled back. "Am I coherent now?"

"You seem to be."

"Good. Trish, I love you. I have for a while now and the reason I treated you like such a jerk was because I figured you hated me. Plus, it was easier to push you away when I thought I didn't have a chance in hell than get rejected." He scooted backwards, sitting up and pulling her into his arms. "Am I still going to get rejected or am I right in thinking you kinda feel the same?"

"Yeah," she murmured. His eyes flashed angrily and she smiled, leaning in and kissing him the way she'd been wanting to for days. "Idiot," she murmured and gasped as his hand tangled in her hair. He held her close as she straddled his hips. "Randy," she whispered his name, moving from his mouth to place kisses down his chin and neck to his chest, licking at his skin. "Mmmm."

"Trish," he muttered her name, but as she got lower, he groaned and pulled her back. "I... Fucking concussion."

She wrinkled her nose and giggled, kissing him. "Ah. Plus, the doctor gave you some painkillers."

He nodded, leaning his head back. "Fuck. This sucks."

She sat back on his lap and placed her hands on either side of his head. "We can keep kissing."

He smiled and nodded, leaning in to take her mouth under his. He rolled them over, freezing on top of her. "Fuck. Broken rib. Forgot."

She winced and stroked a hand down his side. "Can you get onto your back? I'll wrap your ribs."

He nodded and tried to push off her, collapsing instead. "Fuck! Sorry, Trish. Sorry. You okay?"

Giggling, she wrapped her legs around his waist and nodded. "Fine. You're not that heavy, Orton."

He snorted and stopped trying to hold himself up. "Thought you said he gave me a pain killer?"

"He did. Probably didn't last long. You've been out for a while," she added, kissing his neck. "Okay, I'm going to roll us. You just hold on."

"Trish, you can't roll me."

"Watch and learn," she muttered, unwrapping her legs and bracing one on the bed. She pushed off, rolling him to his back and she laid out over him. She leaned in kissing him softly. "Stay put and I'll get the stuff to wrap your ribs, okay?"

"Yeah, okay." He smiled. "By the way, nice maneuver."

Winking at him, she headed into the bathroom and got the bandages and prepared an ice pack. She returned and began wrapping his ribs. "Tell me if I hurt you."

He nodded and as she watched, he gritted his teeth together, only flinching when she'd pull the bandage tight around him. When she finished, he tried to smile, but it came out more of a pained grimace. "Not bad, Stratus."

"God save me from idiotic males who have to prove how tough they are." She went to poke him in the ribs again and he caught her hand, scowling.

"Don't be mean."

"What? You're the one acting like you aren't hurt."

"Still mean." He kissed her nose and smiled. "Okay, it hurts like a fucking bitch, okay?"

She nodded and leaned over, kissing just above the bandage. "What can I do to make it better?"

He settled back and smiled. "Cuddle with me."

"Really? You want to cuddle?"

"Hey, I'm not the man in the ring, okay. I happen to like cuddling. Usually after sex, but since I can't..."

She smiled and snuggled up against his side, resting her head on his chest. "Sleep, gorgeous. I'll wake you up in an hour."

"Okay," he said, closing his eyes as he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Every hour, she woke him up, gently shaking him until he blinked at her. They would talk for fifteen or twenty minutes and he'd go back to sleep. When she woke up the next morning, she was exhausted, but Randy was wide awake. "Morning," he murmured, leaning in to kiss her.<p>

She pulled back, frowning. "Morning." Yawning, she looked at the clock. "Oh man. We have to go. We're supposed to meet Wade and the guys for breakfast."

Randy pulled her into his arms and nuzzled her neck. "We can be late."

"Randy, we're already late," she mumbled, giggling when he licked a particularly sensitive spot. "Oh god, you don't play fair." She wriggled until she was out of his arms and she quickly climbed out of bed. "I'm going to take a shower. Get up slowly and get dressed. Or wait. Your ribs..."

"Will be fine," he said, getting to his feet. She couldn't help but look his body over. She'd checked him out when Phil and Wade had undressed him the night before but he looked different in the light of day- not to mention with the morning hard on he was sporting.

She blushed and looked away, grabbing her shower kit. "Shut up and get ready." She ducked into the bathroom, closing the door and leaning against it. She never acted this way. She wasn't shy, she wasn't some little girl with her first crush, but when it came to Randy apparently all bets were off.

She rushed through her shower and when she stepped out, wrapping a towel around her body, she froze at the sight of Randy standing in the doorway. "Sorry. I just..." His eyes focused on her face for a moment and she wondered if he'd check her out or not. She almost laughed when he looked her over and met her gaze again, blushing. "I was gonna brush my teeth while you finished showering."

"Bathroom's all yours," she murmured, brushing past him. She gasped as the cooler air in the room hit her. She toweled off, glancing back ever couple of seconds, a little surprised- and to her shock, disappointed- he hadn't come out to watch her. She dressed quickly, still watching the doorway. As she's tugging down her shirt, he walked out of the bathroom.

"Ready to go?" he asked, tucking his shirt in.

"Yeah, you?"

"Absolutely."

She grabbed her bags, following Randy down to the dining room. He took their bags and started to head for the rental, but Wade appeared and took the bags, telling Randy to go sit down. Randy sighed as he joined Trish, Phil, Cena, Justin, Evan and Drew. "So, what's the plan for today? Are we caravanning to the next city?" Randy asked, looking around the table.

Evan grinned. "Drew and I are riding with you and Trish and Wade. Phil, John and Justin are riding together. After all, Phil is the only one other than you who can stand to drive with John."

Justin laughed. "Hey, I ride with him all the time."

Evan raised an eyebrow at Justin. "I think you mean to say you ride him all the time."

Trish giggled before catching the somewhat pained expression on Phil's face. "Evan, Justin. Behave or no breakfast for you."

"Yes, Mommy," Evan replied, smirking at her. He flinched and tried to duck when she smacked the back of his head. "Ow!"

"Don't be a brat, Ev," Drew murmured, kissing Evan's head. When Evan scowled, Drew laughed softly. "I'm sorry, but I'm not rescuing you from Trish."

Evan pouted at him. "I see. You want to sleep alone?"

Drew smiled and kissed him. "If I sleep alone, you sleep alone, m' eudail."

Trish wrinkled her nose. "Huh?"

"It's what he calls me. He won't tell me what it means." Evan narrowed his eyes and looked at Wade as he joined the table. "Do you know?"

"Yes, but I'm not going to tell you. If Drew wanted to tell you, he would." Wade smiled. "Or you know, handy little thing called the internet? There are Gaelic translators."

"How do you spell it?" Evan asked as he pulled out his phone.

Trish laughed and grabbed the phone. "Leave it alone for now. Your boyfriend is looking at you like you're insane."

"Well, I wanna know what he's calling me."

Randy sighed. "It means my treasure."

Everyone looked at him, mostly shocked faces turned his way. He shrugged. "What? I can't have knowledge? This is a bad thing now?"

Giggling, Trish leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Since when do you know Gaelic?"

"I was talking to Sheamus once and he was explaining the difference between Scottish and Irish Gaelic. When I overheard Drew and Evan talking, I asked him about it." He grinned. "By the way, Ev, if you want to know when Drew uses Gaelic on you? Go to Sheamus. There may be a difference between Scottish and Irish, but he apparently knows a lot of Scottish Gaelic."

"Thanks, Randy." Evan grinned and turned to beam at Drew. "My treasure?"

Drew sighed a little, frowning at Randy before he looked back at Evan. "You are. You're everything that's precious to me."

Trish made a little aw noise and turned to Randy. "So, what made you want to know the difference between Irish and Scottish?"

"I'd heard him swearing. Sheamus, I mean. At least I thought it was swearing, but it was Gaelic, so I asked him and I asked him what Drew had called him one night when a group of us were out for drinks. He got into the explanations and it made me curious and so I kept at him. I can now swear in both Irish and Scottish Gaelic."

"And in Spanish, Italian, Russian... what else man?" John asked, smirking.

Trish giggled. "I'll teach you Greek."

Randy grinned at her. "Good. I don't know any Greek. But yeah, I also know Portuguese, a little Danish, some Swedish swear words... helps that I'm friends with some of the St. Louis Blues players."

"Ah, hockey players. Excellent for learning swear words in different languages. Know any French?" Trish asked.

"No. Oddly." He frowned. "You know French?"

"Some. I can definitely teach you how to swear." She patted his arm.

He smiled. "Sounds good to me." When the waiter approached, he pulled her closer, causing her to giggle. The waiter checked her out and Randy glared at him. Cena reached over and smacked his arm.

"Dude, stop." He shook his head and placed his order, grinning at Randy as everyone else placed their orders and the waiter left. He focused on Trish. "So, what exactly did you two get up to last night?"

"Stayed awake all night long," she replied, smiling knowingly. She didn't care what conclusion they all came to. Eventually, she and Randy would be doing exactly what they were thinking.

"Oh really?" Cena smirked and looked at Randy. "Way to go, man."

Randy shook his head. "She stayed up all night. I have a concussion, so nothing happened."

Trish leaned up, kissing his cheek. "I wouldn't have cared if they believed we had..."

"I care." Randy smiled at her. "Nothing happened, guys. I slept, she woke me every hour. We talked. That's all that happened. All that could've happened, as much pain as I was in." He looked back at the guys. "We cuddled and talked and she woke me up every hour."

Phil eyed him and nodded. "Trish, I need to borrow Randy for a minute."

"Phil." She looked at him, scowling.

He grinned at her. "C'mon, Trish. I won't break him, I promise." He got to his feet, waiting for Randy to join him and they headed out to the lobby. "You could've lied to save face. Why didn't you?"

"Because I won't do that to Trish. There's no way in hell I'm letting those morons think she's some kind of slut. Fuck, Punk, you saw John's reaction and he's gay. He was all proud of me, but you and I both know he was thinking shit about her." He shook his head and sighed. "I don't know what to tell you."

"You don't have to tell me anything. Just answer one question for me. Are you in love with her? I know you said it while you were busy passing out on us, but are you really truly in love?"

"Yes." Randy looked at him and let his guard down, not caring if it got used against him. "I've been in love with her for over ten years, man. Ten fucking years."

"An0ther question and with the right answer I'll leave you alone." At Randy's nod, Phil continued. "Why wait?"

"Because I was a kid. Because I was an asshole. Because... I'm me and she's Trish Stratus man." Randy looked away. "What do you want me to say?"

"You just said it." Phil frowned and touched his shoulder. "She likes you. More than likes you, so don't screw it up, okay? You actually seem like a nice guy so I don't want to have to rearrange your face if you fuck with her."

Randy smiled a little at that. "If I hurt her, it'll be a total accident, 'cause I never want to hurt that woman. She's... She's the most perfect woman in the world."

"She's not a saint, so don't put her on a pedestal, okay?" Phil smiled. "And they're delivering breakfast, so we better get in there. Plus, Trish is looking worried. I'm pretty sure she thinks I've killed you by now."

Randy nodded, but grabbed Phil's arm as he started back into the restaurant. "I know she's not really perfect, not in the true sense of the word. I just meant... She is amazing. She's beautiful and smart and funny and sweet and... It's comforting to have her around. I feel like maybe I'm not quite the asshole everyone still thinks I am when I've got her with me."

"Honestly Randy you haven't been that guy for a lot of years. You've actually been pretty decent to hang with. But you're right in a way. A lot of people are going to see that Trish picked you, so from there on out, they'll think you're cool to hang with."

Randy grinned. "I'm not sure I care about anyone's opinion but hers, to be honest."

Phil smiled. "Yeah, that's probably the way it should be."

They headed back into the restaurant together. Randy settled in next to Trish, one arm wrapping around her shoulders. She leaned into him smiling. "He didn't try anything did he?"

"No. He and I had a good talk. You could even say we're going to be nice to one another but only for you," he added with a smile.

She laughed a little and kissed his cheek. "Thank you. I don't care why you two are being nice to each other. I just want my closest friend and my... uh."

"Boyfriend?" Randy smiled a little at her.

"Okay. I want my closest friend and my boyfriend to at least not want to kill each other all the time."

"Then you get your wish," Randy murmured, leaning in to kiss her.

John pretended to gag, causing Justin to smack his chest. "Behave, Cena," Justin said softly, just looking at John. John pouted and turned his head, nuzzling Justin's neck. "And don't suck up."

Trish giggled, looking at Randy who winked at Justin. "Thanks, man."

"You put up with him and me having sex nearly on top of you. The least I can do is make him stop being a jerk about you and Trish being cute."

Trish raised an eyebrow. "Wait, what? You two had sex on top of him? What?"

Justin blushed and ducked his head. "We didn't know Randy was already in the bed. We thought we were alone, or at least I did. John..."

"I shoved him onto the bed and had my way with him. Randy was lying in the bed, not asleep."

Randy rolled his eyes. "If that's you having your way with him, I'd hate to see what him having his way is. 'Oh Justin, yeah, baby, harder. Oh fuck, Justin, fuck me harder,'" he mocked in a near perfect imitation of John's voice.

"I had him right where I... Shut up, Orton! Or do we need to discuss the jacking off sessions?"

Randy sat back and smiled. "Go ahead. Trish knows how much I'm into her."

Trish looked between them. "Do tell."

Justin laughed a little, smacking John's chest. "Apparently, these two used to jerk off while they roomed together and Randy would call out your name."

Leaning up to kiss him softly, Trish smiled. "That's sweet."

"Yeah, well. You're hot... and you know now that I've wanted you for years, so..." He shrugged a little and kissed her deeper, pulling back when a couple of the guys cleared their throats loudly. "Sorry guys." He ducked his head, blushing a bit. "Sorry, Trish."

"It's fine," Wade murmured, smiling at Trish. "You two are cute together."

"Sickening, you mean," John said, rolling his eyes. He pouted at Justin when Justin hit him again.

Justin frowned at him. "You're a brat. Stop picking on Randy, because it's obviously not working."

Trish giggled and leaned over Randy to kiss Justin's cheek. "Thank you. The only person John was embarrassing was me."

"And himself," Wade added, winking at his former teammate. Justin laughed and shook his head.

They all looked up as John Morrison and Melina approached. Melina snorted and kept walking, but John stopped, putting his hand on Wade's shoulder. "Hey. What's up, guys?"

"Keep walking, Morrison," Randy growled, getting to his feet and staring him down.

Morrison snorted. "Who's going to make me, Orton? You? You wouldn't dare. Concussion, remember?"

Randy growled and started for him, only for Cena to hold him back. Trish smiled her thanks, turning to punch Morrison as hard as she could. "Stay the fuck away from my friends, Johnny boy. Randy's not the only one who can hurt you."

Wade just sat there, body tensed as if he was going to get hit. Randy noticed this and shrugged Cena off. He knelt next to Wade, putting his hand on Wade's knee. "Hey. Let's go work out."

Wade nodded slowly, meeting Randy's gaze. He smiled a little. "Trish is going to think you're gay if you're not careful."

Randy snorted a little and straightened. "Doubt that."

Wade stood as well, glancing over at Trish who was still glaring at Morrison. "Trish, why don't you come with us?"

"Scared I'm going to kill him?"

"As a matter of fact..." Wade smirked at her and she laughed a little. "Come on, Trish. You can think of who you're going to set me up with while we work out."

She smirked. "Oh, that. I already know." She shrugged and walked ahead of them, heading for Randy's Hummer. She climbed in the back seat, stretching out. "While you two work out, I'll take a nap. I can do my yoga at the arena."

Randy looked back at her, his eyebrow cocked. "Can I watch?"

"Perv," Trish mumbled, resting her feet on the back of the backseat. "Wake me when we get to the arena."

Wade laughed and shook his head as Randy started to say something. He smirked. "She's just going to keep going, Randy. Then you'll never get to watch her."

"She is evil that way, isn't she?" Randy grinned and pulled up in front of a gym he'd used before in this city. John and the other guys pulled up behind him.

Evan scowled at them. "Thanks for leaving us behind. We're supposed to ride with you."

Drew laughed a little as he and Wade headed into the gym. Trish slid out of the car and kissed Randy. "Wait up you two. Show me around this place. Is there somewhere I can do yoga?"

Randy frowned at Evan. "Ev, sorry, but I gotta go. Trish. Yoga. You understand." He headed towards the gym, but Evan grabbed him. "Ev!"

"No. Just because you left me and Drew behind. Randy we had to listen to John singing! Singing!"

"He's got a good voice," Randy muttered, scowling at Evan.

"Randy, he was singing country music just to piss me off!"

"Oh." Randy smiled a little. "Sorry. Won't happen again. I swear. Now, let me go 'cause Trish! Yoga!"

Evan rolled his eyes as Randy ran into the building and he looked over his shoulder at John, Justin and Phil who were all rolling their eyes at him. "Never again, Cena," he muttered and headed into the gym

After changing, Trish smiled at Randy and set up her yoga mat before she started stretching. He sat down on a nearby bench, absently grabbing some weights as he watched her move fluidly from one pose to the next.

Laughing quietly to herself, Trish watched him out of the corner of her eyes as she started in on some of the more suggestive poses. She was only a few poses in when Randy dropped the weight he was doing curls with and walked off to the locker rooms. She glanced over at the guys who were spotting each other and grinned as they all laughed. "What? Can I help it if he's turned on?"

Phil shook his head. "You're kind of evil. You know damn well you were doing those on purpose."

"Yes, I was." She grinned wider. "So, who wants to learn yoga?"

Evan smiled. "I'll do yoga with you, Trish." He walked over, Justin joining them as they got a couple mats and got situated, Trish walking them through the first couple poses.

* * *

><p>A couple hours later, they were on the road. Trish and Randy were talking quietly up front while Wade, Drew and Evan played a game of I Spy. Trish turned in her seat when Wade said "I Spy a formerly dumb blonde."<p>

"Hey. I've never been a dumb blonde, Wade."

"I wasn't talking about you. Besides, I'm so used to you being a brunette now; I kind of forget you were a blonde."

Trish narrowed her eyes and followed his gaze when he pointed to the car next to them. John was making face from the back seat. She giggled. "He's still a dumb blonde."

"Wade gets another turn," Evan murmured, smiling at Trish.

"Sorry guys." She sat back in her seat, looking over at Randy. "You doing okay? Need someone else to drive?"

"Nah. I got this." He glanced over quickly, smiling. "So, yoga huh? You gonna try to teach me that shit?"

"It'll help." She touched his shoulder. "I notice you carry it a bit stiffly every now and then?"

"Yeah. Still have problems." He shrugged. "Nothing I can't live with."

"But yoga could help. No guarantees, but it did wonders for my back." She smiled. "Did enough that I'm comfortable being back in the WWE."

"True." He looked over at her and back to the road. "I was wondering about that. Why come back? Not that I'm not fucking thrilled beyond belief that you're back, but..."

"The studio runs itself pretty much. I missed this."

"You missed not being home ninety five percent of the year? You missed the bumps and bruises and cuts and cricks in the neck? The cramps and the aching that even soaking in a hot tub for five hours doesn't cure?"

"I know, it sounds psycho when you say it like that, but I'm serious... and what the hell is Cena doing?" She glanced over just in time to see Cena standing as much as he could in their rental and flashing his ass. "Does he know we can see everything?"

Randy snorted. "Probably not. He doesn't think ahead most of the time. Usually Justin would've stopped him, but..."

"Justin's probably sleeping up front or John would never do that," Evan added.

Randy smirked and shifted, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket. He handed it to Trish. "Call John. Justin can't sleep for shit if my music comes on and I know John's got everyone in his phone by their theme music."

Trish laughed and dialed John's phone. A few seconds passed before John was tugging up his pants and dropping into his seat pouting. "Can I just say how much I love that Justin has him totally whipped?"

"Yeah. It's fun." Randy smiled a little. "It's kind of amazing, those two. They went from being incapable of staying in the same room long enough to do a promo to being lovers in about the space of a week. According to John, he basically told Justin to get on his knees and they've been together since. But it is from John, so I don't trust him completely on it. Basically, no one really knows how it happened."

Wade coughed lightly. "I know."

Trish turned in her seat and looked at him expectantly. "Well?"

"Justin had enough of Cena's teasing. He's forever picking on everyone, but we know he mostly means no harm. But Justin, Cena and I were in the locker room alone and John kept calling him names. Just stupid shit like calling Justin a wimp and a pansy and... really childish teasing, which should've been an indicator. Justin grabbed him and shoved him against the lockers and kissed him breathless." Wade smirked a little. "When John tried to tease him again, Justin just looked at him, dropped his trunks and told John to get on his knees. They've been together ever since."

Randy snorted. "Really? You saw this?"

"I left after John started to get to his knees." Wade laughed a bit. "I like to watch in the right situation, but that was not it."

Trish smiled. "I think it's cute. Justin's had him whipped from the word go."

"Absolutely," Wade replied. He glanced over at the car next to them. "Both my boys have great relationships now. Sad how much I envy them."

Trish started to reach for him, but Evan beat her to it, hugging him tight. "I promise you, man. You will find Mr. Right if I have to set your ass up with every single gay man in the WWE to do it."

"Please don't. I'm not ready for a relationship, really." Wade frowned at Evan and Trish. "You either."

"Okay, okay." She smiled a little. "Who's Heath dating?"

"Kaitlyn. Not sure how they hooked up, but they're good for each other." Wade smiled. "Needless to say I am happy for my boys."

"Why do you still call 'em your boys?" Randy asked, looking at Wade in the rearview. "You guys haven't been a group in a long time."

"Because... they're my boys." Wade laughed and shrugged. "I don't know. They're still two of my closest friends. Most of the wrestlers are still leery of me. It's getting better, it seems. Mostly since Trish came back and befriended me. People who wouldn't give me the time of day before talk to me now at least." He looked pointedly at Randy who laughed.

"Sue me man. When we worked together, you were kind of an ass. I didn't think you'd changed. But fuck, if Trish thinks you're cool, you gotta be." He winked at Wade in the rearview and focused back on the road. "Who's hungry?"

* * *

><p>Within a few miles they were pulling off the road and the whole group headed into the small diner. Trish looked around and smiled a little sadly, leaning against Randy. This was exactly the kind of dive she used to come in with the other Canadians when they'd all toured together.<p>

Randy looked down at her. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Just... When..." She sighed and laid her head on his chest. "Benoit, Lance, Jericho, Adam, Jay, Terry and I used to travel together a lot. We'd always stop at places like this and they'd tease me about getting picked up by some trucker... and I'd tease them about being some big ass trucker's bitch."

"Ah. You miss your boys."

"Yeah." She looked up at him and shrugged. "Adam being forced to retire, Jericho retiring, Benoit gone..." She cleared her throat, trying to hide her tears. "I miss 'em. I see Lance occasionally, but I haven't seen Terry in... ages. Jay's the only one left in the WWE now. He doesn't talk to me anymore, though."

"Really?" Randy raised an eyebrow at that. "I'm surprised."

"Why are you surprised?"

"Because... I would've sworn Jay was a better man than that."

"Why do you think he's not talking to me?"

"Too many memories, I'd guess." Randy shrugged.

Still looking up at him, Trish laughed softly. "He and I dated for a while. It didn't end well. We both agreed to not try to make our friends choose, but to just stay away from each other."

"Was this before or after your angle with him?"

"Little from column A, little from column B." She smiled. "We were close to best friends before we got together... After we broke up, he couldn't be friends with me anymore."

"Uhm. Who broke up with who?"

"It was supposedly mutual, but he broke up with me. Said some shit about how he couldn't be tied down and how he loved me, but not enough." She shrugged. "Regardless, I don't miss him as my lover, I miss my friend."

Randy wrapped his arms around her and kissed her softly. "His loss. And hey, you got us now..." He trailed off as he looked over at the table of their friends who are using their straws and the straw wrappers to spit spitballs at each other. "Uhm. Maybe that's not an improvement."

Trish giggled and leaned up, kissing him. "You are, though, so that makes up for it." They head over to sit down.

Randy glared at Drew who was aiming his straw in their direction. "Hit me with that spit ball and I kick your ass." He raised an eyebrow, flinching when one of the guys hit him in the corner of the eye. "Moron. Which one of you did that?"

Evan and Justin both laughed and pointed at each other as Randy reached up to wipe them away. He scowled when he pulled down two spitballs. "You both better sleep with your eyes op-" Another spitball hit him and he turned to the other side, glaring at Phil and Wade. "Are you fucking five years old?"

Phil smirked. "It wasn't us, Randy. I promise."

Wade laughed softly. "It really wasn't. Phil and I were just sitting here."

Randy scowled and caught Trish giggling quietly. "You little brat. Remind me to punish you later."

"Well damn. If that's the way you're gonna play, I'll hit you with another spit ball," Evan said, laughing as he and Justin prepared to shoot Randy some more.

Randy shook his head. "Sorry guys, I like women."

Trish stuck her tongue out at Evan and Justin before she leaned in and kissed Randy. "Sorry, Randy. I couldn't resist."

He grinned. "Yeah, sure. You're still getting punished." He reached around her, smacking her ass gently.

"I'll enjoy it," she murmured against his mouth as she kissed him again.

He pulled back and smirked at her. "Yeah? That sounds like fun."

She laughed and laid her head on his shoulder. "Who's having what?"

"Nice change of conversation," Wade said, smirking.

Trish grinned at him. "I'd say you could watch, but... I'm not really into voyeurism."

Wade laughed, his cheeks colouring. "As much as I love you, Trish, you're not exactly who I want to see in bed."

"Yeah, but Randy'd be there too... and who wouldn't want to see him?"

Randy rolled his eyes and smiled a little when Wade blushed harder. "Trish. Play nice," he murmured, kissing her ear.

"I am," she said on a moan. She turned and smiled at Wade. "Sorry. My mouth gets ahead of me sometimes."

"It's fine." Wade smiled back, looking away.

Randy raised an eyebrow at her and shook his head a little, leaning over her to touch Wade's shoulder. "You okay, man?"

"I'm fine."

"Fine is not okay," Randy murmured in Trish's ear. Trish nodded and got to her feet, knowing that of all of them, Wade would be the first up. She wasn't disappointed when he stood, which gave her the perfect opportunity to grab his hand and pull him out of the diner.

"Fine? It's fine. I'm fine." She repeated, frowning at him. "I'm sorry for what I said, Wade, really I am." She kept hold of his hand, knowing he'd probably walk away if she let him go.

"What do you want me to say? That I'm lusting after your boyfriend? Most of the men in the WWE want him. It's nothing new."

"Yeah, but they don't have his girlfriend teasing them about not getting to see him. I'm sorry," she said again, wrapping her arms around his waist. She felt some of the tension in his body ease and she looked up at him. "What's really wrong?"

"I know you didn't mean it this way, but... you just reminded me of Melina. She'd rub it in all the time about how much John was with her. He'd be sitting there and he'd let her..."

"At least Randy wasn't letting me be a bitch." She smiled a little and leaned up, kissing Wade's cheek. "I am sorry. It won't happen again. No teasing you about Randy."

"Thank you." Wade smiled back and sat on the curb. "Go on in, I'll be there in a minute."

"You sure?" she asked, stroking a hand over his shoulders.

"Yeah. I'm good now. I just needed to get that out."

She nodded and headed back in, frowning. "I'm such a bitch." She sat down, pouting a little.

"What?" Randy raised an eyebrow. When she explained, he got up without another word and went outside. He was a little surprised Wade was still sitting there. "Hey man."

"Hey. It's all right, Randy. I'm not mad at her. I'm not hurt. I'm just..." He sighed loudly. "I really thought... John and I... We..." He shook his head.

"Just so you know, it wouldn't have happened. Not because of the similarities between what she was doing and what the uber!bitch did, but because I've never been attracted to men. I'm sorry. I realize you're a good looking guy, but yeah."

Wade laughed. "I know that. I can't help that you're a really good looking man too and I'm sorry if it bothers you that I think... well, that I think that."

Randy laughed as well, grinning at him. "Dude. Do not tell me you jack off thinking about me. Even if you do, don't tell me."

"Okay, I won't." Wade continued laughing as Randy groaned and shoved him. "Sorry. Right." He put on his best disgusted face and glared at Randy. "Randy, please. You're not all that. I would never jerk off thinking about you. Ew. You need to stop thinking so much of yourself." He grinned. "That better?"

"Thanks. That's better." Randy nudged him with his shoulder. "Food, man. We need to eat."

"By all means, let's feed the starving American."

"Hell yeah," Randy said as he stood and helped Wade to his feet. They both looked up when a car pulled up and a group of wrestlers got out. "Yo! Teddy! Alex, Mike. Codes." He hugged Ted and Cody. "You guys should sit with us."

"What's this I hear about you and Trish Stratus, man?" Cody asked, smirking.

"Yeah. We're together now." Randy grinned, glancing over at Wade. "Come on, man."

"Why's he here?" Mike asked, looking at Wade.

"Cause he's my friend, Mike," Randy said, glaring at him.

Ted laughed and wrapped an arm around Mike's shoulders. "Mikey, you need to chill. Randy could break you in two and you know it. Come to think of it, so could Wade. Hey, Wade." He smiled and dragged Mike into the diner. Cody and Randy followed, Cody asking Randy about hooking up with Trish.

Wade watched them go before he looked over at Alex. "Hungry?"

"Yeah. They're..."

"Weird?"

"Yeah." Alex smiled at him. "How'd you get mixed up with this group?"

"Trish. She's kind of an amazing woman. Somehow, by being friends with her, other people like you too."

Alex grinned. "She's cool. One of the few Divas who can dish it out as good as she can take it."

Wade nodded, opening the door and gesturing for Alex to go through first. "So, you hang out with her?"

"Nah. Not me. Mike does. Or did. Or... yeah. I've met her a few times and she can hold her own against Mike's big mouth."

Wade smiled. "She is good that way."

"So... if Randy and her are together... you still crushing on her?"

"What? No. God no. Never. I don't like women like that." Wade blushed and ducked his head. "That was really loud, wasn't it?"

Alex laughed. "Yeah, but it's mostly empty in here."

Wade shook his head. "I swear, sometimes, my mouth doesn't know how to close."

Alex bumped him. "That could be a good thing if you're with the right person," he said, wiggling his eyebrows as he sat down between Phil and Mike. He smiled broadly when Wade blushed again. "So, guys. Hi."

Trish grinned. "Hi. You're in a good mood."

"And why not?" Alex grinned back. "Good friends, debatable food..." He added the last as their lunches were delivered. "Trish, I thought you ate all healthy and shit."

"I do, most of the time. But do you know how hard to find that kind of food is? Especially on the road like this?"

"I suppose," he said, wrinkling his nose. He rolled his eyes when Mike elbowed him. "Ow, Mike."

"Don't pick on Trish."

"Just 'cause she could kick your ass, Mikey..." Ted said, grinning as he leaned in, nuzzling Mike's neck. "Behave and leave him be."

"But Alex isn't allowed to pick on her," Mike whined a little, shivering and leaning into Teddy's touch.

Trish grinned and looked at Randy. "Since when are they a couple?"

"Teddy and Mike?" Randy smiled at her nod. "A while back. Teddy walked in on Mike and some guy in the shower and he joined them. The other guy got kicked out of the room a little while later and Teddy and Mike have been inseparable since."

Still grinning, Trish rubbed a hand over his thigh. "That's pretty funny."

Randy nodded, leaning in and kissing her softly. She laid her head on his shoulder as Ted, Mike, Alex and Cody ordered their food.

* * *

><p>After they had all eaten, Trish headed out to the car while the guys debated who was paying. She knew they wouldnt let her pay. Phil never let her pay and neither did Wade, so between the two of them, she had no chance. She climbed into the passenger seat and leaned back, glancing over when Randy climbed in and started the car. "We're leaving them. I'm sorry, I love the guys, but dammit. I want alone time with you."<p>

Trish grinned and nodded. "Works for me."

They pull out and Trish glanced back, wincing a little. "You know Evan's going to kill us."

"He'll get over it." Randy smiled over at her. "I told him what I was going to do, so he's going to get Justin to keep John quiet."

"How does he manage that one?"

Randy raised an eyebrow. "You really have to ask?"

"Oh." Trish laughed and shook her head.

They fell silent as they drove and Trish glanced over at Randy when she finally realized he wasn't driving to the arena or the next town. "Uhm. Randy?"

"Yeah?" He smiled over at her.

"Where are we going? Because we're supposed to be heading west, not east."

"Are we? Oh no." He looked at her, faking a shocked look. "Oh no. We'll have to find someplace to stay the night."

He pulled off the main highway and traveled down the side road for a while until they came upon a deserted looking cabin. Trish smiled as he parked the rental and she got out, heading for the cabin. "This one better be better stocked than the last one Orton."

"Promise." He grabbed her around the waist and kissed the back of her neck. "I called while we were at breakfast. This is my sister's and her husband's cabin. They come up here to get away from everything. I asked if we could use the place for a couple days. And before you ask, I cleared it with Vince."

She turned to face him and smiled. "So, we have the place to ourselves for a couple days?"

"Yeah. I was thinking... we could turn off our cell phones and forget the world for a while?"

Trish handed him her cell and gestured to the rental. "Lock 'em in the glovebox."

"I like the way you think, Stratus."

Trish laughed as she headed into the cabin. Randy tossed the phones into the glove box and grabbed their bags, making sure the bag he'd packed with condoms was still tucked in his. He smiled and followed her into the building. "It's a little nicer than our last accommodations.*

"A fleabag hotel would be a little nicer than that shack. This is beautiful."

Randy laughed and nodded. He moved to the fireplace, lighting a fire. He carried their bags into the bedroom. "Only one bed."

"You're sleeping on the floor," Trish said, smirking at Randy as she joined him in the bedroom.

"Bitch," he said it with a grin, just a little relieved when she laughed at him. "Can I share your blanket at least?"

"I suppose. If I have to." Trish jumped into his arms, kissing him softly. "This is awesome. And... kinda perfect."

"Perfect for?" He wrinkled his nose and smiled. "Ah. Yeah? I mean, okay, I'd hoped, but..."

"Yeah." She kissed him again, wiggling a bit in his arms. "First, you're making me dinner."

"I can do that. I think." He set her down before he went into the kitchen. He found plenty of stuff to make a decent dinner and took out a couple of the steaks to thaw. He'd replace them or pay his sister for them if needed. "You do eat steak, right?"

"Yeah, as long as it's not marinated in salt," she replied, wrapping her arms around his waist. "You don't really have to make me dinner. I was kidding."

"Nah. We need to eat and I for one plan to be plenty energized for the rest of the night." He smirked and pulled her around to lean down and kiss her. "Now, how 'bout a little... precursor to our night?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Depends."

He licked his lower lip into his mouth and dragged his teeth over it. "Trust me?"

"Yeah." She took his outstretched hand and followed him to the bedroom. She gasped a little when he turned and picked her up, setting her on the bed. "Randy?"

"Shh. You trust me, remember?" He smirked and lifted her shirt over her head. He leaned down, dragging his tongue over the exposed portion of her breast before biting gently. She gasped again, pushing up into him. He held her down and popped open the front catch of her bra before taking her nipple into his mouth. Laving at it with his tongue, he grabbed her other breast with his hand, squeezing and massaging it until she was wriggling around on the bed and all but begging him for more.

He pulled back and tugged her pants down and off as she tried catching her breath. She looked at him in shock. She'd never expected in a million years that their first time doing anything of this caliber would be him going down on her. Dragging his tongue up her thigh, he looked up at her and smirked. It was an expression she hadn't seen in a lot of years, but it had always made her slightly weak in the knees, even when she wasn't his biggest fan. "Randy," she murmured his name, spreading her legs as wide as she could.

He leaned in and lapped at her hungrily, spreading her even further with his hands, his thumbs holding her open as he thrust his tongue in and out, moving it up to lick her clit as he slid a thumb into her. He kept at her until she pushed up off the bed, screaming his name as she came. He slowed down, licking her clean before he crawled up the bed to kiss her.

She moaned into his mouth as he grinded against her and her legs wrapped around his back. He broke the kiss to get better leverage and she was going slowly crazy from the feel of his jeans rubbing against her. "Randy... fuck me," she mumbled, licking and kissing his neck.

At her words, he paused and pulled back enough so she couldn't touch him with her mouth unless she sat up. "Damn, Trish, you make me lose control." He kissed her hard and slid off the bed, handing over her panties and one of his button down shirts.

It was only when he walked out of the room that she realized he was still fully clothed and had been the entire time. She frowned a little as she pulled on her underwear and his shirt before she followed him out to the kitchen. "So... What was that about?"

"That was about giving you pleasure, Trish." He turned from where he was filling a pot with water. "You eat carbs?"

"Yeah. Sometimes. Yes while we're here, I will." She frowned. "Explain?"

"I'm making mashed potatoes and steak. Probably some corn or green beans, depending on what my sister has in the fridge." He shrugged and turned back, stopping and looking at her when she screamed. He laughed a little at the frustration written across her face. "I want... God, I feel like a girl. I want all of our firsts to be about your pleasure, not mine. I knew if I undressed, I'd need to be in you. Tonight, tomorrow, the next five years? I want you to know that I'm not here... I'm not in this for myself. It's not about me getting off to Trish Stratus. It's about me and you and me making you feel how much I love you."

Trish smiled and walked across the room to him. "Randy, I don't need it to be all about my pleasure. Honestly? Part of the pleasure I'm going to take in us being together is seeing you naked. Seeing that beautiful, perfect body over mine, under mine, beside mine... well, you get the picture."

Randy groaned and grabbed her around the waist, lifting her up and setting her on the counter. "Okay. But... let me worship your body first. We'll get to all that, but I want to taste you again. I want your thighs wrapped around me... I want you screaming my name again when I eat you."

Trish shuddered a little and nodded. "Only if when we do that, you're naked too." She wrapped her legs around him and smirked. "Plus, don't think I don't want my lips wrapped around your cock."

He chuckled and kissed her. "I knew there was a reason I've loved you for ages, Stratus."

"Yeah? Why? 'Cause I like sex as much as any man could?" Cocking one eyebrow, she leaned back a little.

"No. Because you aren't like other girls." He smiled and shook his head.

"What do you mean?" She scowled at him.

"Just..." He frowned a little. "Look, don't get mad, okay?"

"Randy." She glared at him until he sighed.

"Most of the girls... women," he changed the word hastily when she put her hands on her hips and scowled, "I've dated won't go down on me unless I beg and plead. I like blow jobs, but women don't like to with me 'cause of my size."

"Well, you are impressive, but if that's their excuse, they are dumb asses." Trish pulled him close again and reached down, rubbing his cock. "I want as much of this in my mouth as I can possibly get. I want to suck your brains out through your cock."

Randy moaned, his hips moving slightly as she squeezed him through the denim. "Trish..."

"But, that can wait until after dinner." She smirked and kissed his cheek before jumping off the counter. "What can I do to help?"

He growled a little, but just adjusted himself and turned to her. "See if there are any green beans or corn in the fridge." He pulled the pot of water out of the sink and set it on the stove, turning it on. He looked at Trish. "I'm going to grab the bottle of wine my sister told me was here. Be right back."

Trish nodded, still looking for vegetables. She pulled out a bunch of asparagus and turned to see Randy examining a bottle. "Good stuff?"

"Good vintage. Really good. Becky said I could have it, but damn." He looked over at her and smiled. "That's all for vegetables?"

"Yeah."

Randy nodded and pulled the cork on the wine. After setting it on the counter, he walked over to her and kissed her, taking the asparagus. "Thanks."

Trish nodded and sat down at the table, watching Randy move around the kitchen. "You know, most men I know don't cook."

"Yeah, well. I like to eat. But I like good food and going out for it is more expensive than I want to spend every night." Randy grinned as he gently flipped the asparagus. "So, I had to learn to cook. My mom, Cody's mom and Ted's mom taught me."

"So, you're like really good friends with Cody and Ted still?"

"Oh yeah. Then again, I'm good friends with a lot of the guys. The difference with Ted and Codes is that we sort of grew up together. My dad and their dads all knew each other and were... friendly, if not friends." He smiled. "And the moms, well, they all adopted the three of us as one of their own."

"So the three of you have a special bond?"

"Yeah. I guess. I mean, there are times I'd just as soon beat the hell out of either of them as listen to them bitch one more second, but at the same time, I'd kill for them." He shrugged, looking at her as he stepped over to the wine and poured a couple of glasses. "They're my brothers as much as Nate is."

Trish grinned and hugged him. "That's awesome though. I've worked with a lot of people, but... never really stayed friends with most of the people I wrestled. Oh, I talk to some of them occasionally, but..." She shrugged and took her glass of wine, hopping up on the counter next to the stove when he moved back to watch the food. "It's pretty sexy watching you cook."

He laughed and leaned over, kissing her. "Am I turning you on?"

"Actually yeah." She bit her bottom lip and smiled cutely. "Watching you be all domestic is a major turn on. Who knew?" She giggled when he reached out and tickled her side. "Randy!"

"What?" He laughed and kissed her. "You're too easy sometimes."

She smirked. "You like that I am."

"Yeah, I really do." He slid his hand up her thigh and over her panties. "Mmmm. Can't wait to lick you again."

She gasped when he rubbed at her through her underwear. "Randy, oh god... don't tease..."

One eyebrow raised, he lifted her hips enough to slide her underwear down before he turned down the stove a little and knelt between her knees. As he leaned in, she grabbed onto his head, guiding his face to her.

* * *

><p>After dinner, she and Randy cleaned up the dishes before he picked her up, carrying her into the bedroom. She knelt on the bed and reached for him, tugging his shirt out of his pants. "You've gone down on me twice now. I want your cock in my mouth."<p>

Randy nodded, letting her undress him. He was quickly shoved to the bed and Trish had her lips wrapped around his cock before he could actually comment. After that, he was reduced to moans and grunts.

When he was spent, she crawled up his body; she was still wearing his shirt, her panties somewhere on the floor. She sat on his groin, smiling. "Well?"

"Jesus. Jesus." He panted as he tried to talk. "Fuck... no wonder..."

"No wonder what, Randy?"

"No wonder you like to do that. You're fucking fantastic." He pulled her down, groaning as the move made her rub against him. "Jesus, you're gonna kill me."

"Yeah, but what a way to go." Trish laughed and kissed him. She began rocking her hips, her smile widening as she felt him growing hard. "Mmmm. That's it, Randy. Just imagine how good I'm gonna feel wrapped tight around you."

Randy groaned and pushed up against her. "Fuck..."

"Yeah, that's what we're going to do as soon as you can get it up." She slid off him before wrapping her lips around him again, getting him hard. When he started thrusting into her mouth, she pulled off him and crawled back on top of him. "Condoms."

He grabbed for his bag, handing it over and she pulled out a condom, smirking at how many he had in the bag. She rolled it down his erection and sank onto him. She paused for a moment, just enjoying the feel of him spreading her open. He grasped her hips, holding her still. "I swear if you move, I'm going to come."

"Damn, Randy, what are you the energizer bunny?" she asked, her hands moving slowly over his stomach.

He groaned and grabbed her hands. "No touching. And no, 'cause if I come again, I'm down for the count." He made a face when she giggled. "Don't laugh, Trish. It tightens you."

She started to chuckle, but saw his pained expression and sobered up, biting her lip to keep from laughing. "Sorry, Randy." She stayed as still as she could until his hands started rubbing up and down her sides. "Oh god... you want me to stay still but you get to touch? How is that fair?"

He smirked and shifted enough so he was able to kiss her. "Move on me, baby. Ride me. Make me come."

Groaning, Trish started moving slowly, her hips lifting and dropping with as much patience as she could show. When Randy started cursing and gripped her hips, trying to make her move faster, she laughed a little and began rocking harder and faster. "Randy, oh god... you feel so good in me..."

Randy shuddered, shoving up hard into her. "Fuck..." His hand slid over her hip until his palm was over her and he slid his thumb over her clit, rubbing in slow circles. She moved with more purpose, anxious to make him come so she could. It was only when he sat up and started licking and sucking at her breasts that she was able to go over that edge. Randy followed her soon after.

She slumped down on top of him, nuzzling his chest with her cheek. "Well..."

Randy chuckled a little, his hands rubbing up and down her back. "Yeah."

She sighed happily and shifted enough to look at her. "So, what's on the agenda for tomorrow?"

He laughed and rolled them over, pulling the covers up over them. "You'll just have to wait and see tomorrow." He lay on his back and she snuggled against him, her head on his chest.

"Fine, be a brat then." She giggled suddenly. "I'm gonna be walking funny tomorrow, so I hope you don't have a hike planned."

Shaking his head, he laughed softly. "Trish, shush and go to sleep."

She grinned and laid her head back down. "Yes, dear. Whatever you say, dear."

He rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around her. "Brat. Sleep. I'm tired."

The next morning, Randy woke up first and he slid a hand up Trish's thigh to her ass, squeezing it gently. She rocked against him, moaning. "Hey, baby girl, wake up," he murmured, using his other hand to stroke her hair.

She groaned and wiggled against him and he squeezed her ass again. "Orton, if you don't lay off my ass, I'm gonna jerk my knee as hard as I can." She moved her knee just enough that he bit back a yelp and scooted backwards.

"Okay, okay. Jesus. Let me up. I'll make coffee and breakfast."

She giggled and rolled off him, snuggling up under the blanket. He rolled out of bed and grabbed his jeans, tugging them on. "You're a brat, Stratus."

"Lick me, Orton," she muttered, grinning to herself as she heard him leaving the room.

He glanced back when he heard her comment. "Later, Stratus. I'll have you for lunch." He made his way into the kitchen and started coffee before he looked in the fridge to see what there was for breakfast.

By the time he had the eggs cooking and was buttering toast, Trish walked in wearing one of his promotional shirts and nothing else. "Morning, Trish."

"Morning, Randy," she said, smiling as she took the cup of coffee he held out for her. She sipped it as she sat at the table and pulled her legs up on the chair with her.

He tilted his head, smirking a little when he realized she hadn't put panties on. "I have fried eggs, toast and either bacon or sausage."

"Mmmm. What, no hash browns?" She grinned at him over the rim of the cup. "Sounds good. Sausage please."

"Done." He turned and put the package of bacon back in the fridge. He went back to the stove and started cooking the sausage.

After breakfast, he scooped her up off the chair and carried her into the master bathroom. She'd only used the small bath near the kitchen before. "Damn, Randy. You need to steal this place from your sister."

Randy laughed as he turned on the Jacuzzi tub. "Yeah. Not happening. We can borrow it whenever they're not using it though." After they both undress, he sets her in the water, smiling when she lets out a happy sigh and sinks in. He climbs in behind her, rubbing his hands over her shoulders. "So, today's plan is to take a bath and I'm going to give you a massage. Later, we'll go for a walk if you want. For dinner, I was thinking Moussak."

She turned her head and raised an eyebrow. "You can make Moussak? You're not Greek. How'd you learn to make it?"

"My mom likes what she calls exotic cuisine. When she made it, I knew I had to get the recipe. Mine's not great, but it's pretty good." He smiled and kissed her. "Anyhow. After dinner, I was thinking we could curl up on the couch and watch a movie or..."

"Or what?" She smiled and snuggled back against him again.

"Or... make love in front of the fireplace?" He grinned as she lifted up out of the water and turned around, straddling his legs. "Trish?"

"I'm thinking we should watch some chick flick," she murmured as she leaned in and kissed him, pressing her body against his. "We can have sex anytime," she said, trying not to giggle as she ground against him.

"Yeah, we should ban sex for the entire trip." Randy slipped his hand between their bodies, sliding two fingers into her, smirking when she gasped and tightened on him. "You think?"

"Oh yeah. Sex can wait." She panted a little and rocked against his hand. "Totally overrated. Talk and movies and..." She yelped when he added a third finger and rubbed at her clit with his thumb. "Oh god, Randy!"

He groaned and slipped his hand out of her, grabbing a condom before he pulled her onto his cock. "What were you saying again?"

"Sex... oh fuck, Randy," she gasped as he thrust up into her.

"Yeah. That's what I think," he grunted when she tightened on him. "Trish..." He grabbed her hips and pulled her down, holding her still. "Move, baby girl, and I'll be coming."

"Isn't that the point of sex?" she asked, tilting her head to watch his face.

"Yeah, but not yet. Fuck, we've just gotten started."

"Randy, I'm more than ready to finish." She leaned in, kissing him. "So come already. We can always have more fun later."

He snorted and grabbed her ass, helping her to rock on him. "Says you. My dick is getting sore."

She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'll kiss it better later."

Grinning, Randy helped her as she began lifting up and dropping down. It didn't take long for either of them to orgasm and she snuggled against his chest as they caught their breath. "So, about kissing my cock better..."

Trish laughed, but was too satisfied to actually move enough to hit him. "Yeah. Okay. Later. Like tonight, if you're lucky."

"Awww, Trish." He pouted at her and she turned her head, giggling at him. "Please, baby girl? Just a little kiss?"

"No, Randy," Trish said, smirking. "You'll just have to be a good boy and wait for your kiss."

He grinned in return and started tickling her, ignoring the water lapping over the edge of the tub. "I will make you submit to me."

"Never, Orton!" Trish giggled as she was nearly submerged. "You're gonna kill me here, Randy."

Randy pulled her up, laughing as he wiped her face off. "Sorry, baby girl. You okay?"

"I'll live." She started tickling him, giggling when they fell out of the tub and he hit the cold tile, while she landed on him. "Ha! I win?"

"You win, now get off me before my ass freezes to the floor." He pushed her to a sitting position and got to his feet, pulling her up with him. "Damn. That floor is cold."

"Uhm. It's winter."

"Yeah, yeah." He kissed her and patted her ass. "Get dressed."

"Aw, no more fun? Thought you wanted kissed better?" She grinned cutely and he stood before her, water dripping down his body as she leaned in to kiss his chest.

"Baby girl, don't start something you ain't finishing," he growled, nose wrinkling when she backed off. "Good." He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body, rubbing it up and down her arms. "Go get dressed. I'm going to dry off in here so we're not tempted."

"We? Do you have a mouse up your butt? I am not tempted..." She trailed off when he licked his bottom lip and pulled it into his mouth, giving her a look she could only describe as hungry. "Okay." She cleared her throat and headed for the bedroom. "Going now."

He laughed and grabbed a second towel, wrapping it around his waist as he got some extra towels to clean up the spillage from the tub. After he finished that, he dried off and tugged on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. "Trish, you wanna watch... oh fuck," he groaned when he saw her laying on her back in the middle of the bed, legs spread invitingly. "Trish... killing me." He tugged his shirt off and crawled on top of the bed. She gasped as he lowered his head to her heat, licking at her. It didn't take him long to have her coming for him. After, she tugged at his shoulders, trying to get him where she wanted him.

After a few more attempts at denying temptation, Randy gave in and laid back on the bed, letting Trish snuggle up to his side. "So, I take it this is really all you want to do?"

"Hey. I like sharing a blanket with you. And if we want TV, it's right here. And you can get up and fix me food. Life is perfect."

He laughed and swatted her ass. "Yeah, for you. Lazy bones."

She jumped, grinned at him and kissed his chin. "Yeah. Oh wait, you're supposed to matter, right? Damn."

He snorted and slid out of bed. "I'll be right back."

She nodded, sitting up and turning on the TV, putting in a comedy movie she'd seen a million times, but that she knew would be a good distraction. Otherwise, she knew no matter how she tried, she'd never be able to resist him. He's just too tempting for her.

As she snuggled back against the pillows chuckling, she smelled the familiar smell of popcorn and looked up in time to see Randy walk in with a tray of steaming drinks and a huge bowl of popcorn. "Tell me it's buttered and loaded with salt and I will be your sex slave forever."

He just smirked, setting the tray on her lap before he climbed in beside her. "Loaded with butter and salt. So... my sex slave, huh?"

She giggled and slid the tray between their bodies, grinning when he frowned at her. "Not while _Liar Liar_is on." She picked up one of the mugs and tasted it. "Holy shit, Randy. Did you add anything but alcohol?" She took another drink of the hot buttered rum and made happy noises. "Very good."

He laughed and took a handful of popcorn, settling back. "So, Jim Carrey movie marathon?"

"Yeah. Maybe. Problem?"

"None at all." He leaned over their snacks and kissed her cheek. "As long as we get to watch a couple action flicks at some point."

"If we have to," she said, sounding put out.

"Don't make me tickle you. I'd hate to spill the drinks."

She giggled and picked up the tray, snuggling up to his side. She grabbed his drink and gave it to him before setting the bowl of popcorn in his lap. They continued watching movies, laughing and talking through most of them, even as it grew dark outside and the room was only lit by the TV screen.

* * *

><p>A couple of days later, they packed up their stuff after cleaning up the cabin and Trish looked back at it. "We'll come back in a few weeks?"<p>

"Couple months before I can get time off, I think. I'm up for the belt. And hey, you too. You're in for the Diva's belt, aren't you?"

"Yeah, but I don't win it." Trish smiled and climbed into the rental. "But you're right, you do, and I'm stuck being your manager."

"Yes, 'cause I'm such a hard ass that I'm impossible to work with." He climbed behind thy driver's seat and leaned over kissing her. "Back to the real world." They looked at each other and grinned. "Well, as much as our world can be considered the real world."

"So... obviously, we're going to keep traveling together, but..."

"Oh, we're rooming together too. Maybe with Wade if he hasn't found someone to room with. But there's no way we're letting Morrison get even an inkling that Wade is still available to him."

"And if Morrison and Melina think they can have him?"

"They'll be dealing with me and you." Randy grinned at her as he pulled onto the highway and started down the road. "You can take John, right?"

Trish laughed and settled back, turning on the stereo. "I'm serious though. What if they..." She sighed.

"Baby girl, we got this. Besides, Punk said he'd watch Wade's back while we were on our vacation. And before you say it, Wade agreed. He doesn't want to end up back with them anymore than we want him there."

"You just had it all figured out, huh?"

"Pretty much." He grinned, turning the station. "I'm not listening to hip hop the whole way."

"Fine. Be that way." Trish stuck her tongue out at him before she stared at the side of his head.

"What?"

"Who are you setting him up with?"

"What?" He tried not to grin.

"Oh come on. You have it all figured out, so you've got someone you want to get him hooked up with." Trish scowled at him. "You'll tell me or you'll get no sex for..."

"What, an hour?" He laughed a little. "Baby girl, I'm not the one who keeps initiating sex every damn place."

"You are such a brat, Orton." She continued scowling at him. "Tell me, or..." She smirked. "Or I tie you up and have my way with you."

"You say that like I wouldn't enjoy it too."

"Oh, trust me. You wouldn't." She bounced in her seat, grinning at him. "Think cock rings, Randy."

Randy's smirk dropped off his face. "You're a brat. Fine, I was thinking Riley."

"As in Alex?"

"Yeah."

Trish considered that and smiled. "They'd be hot together, but..."

"They were friends down in FCW. Alex told Mike who told Teddy who told me that Alex has a crush on Wade. Like has a serious thing for him. Wade likes Alex, you could tell the other day when we were all having lunch together." He shrugged. "I think we could do it. Maybe just get everyone out together, force them to sit together or something. Something simple so it won't be so much like we're trying to force them together."

"I think you are devious and clever and I will reward you for that later. If your plan works." Trish grinned at him. "Otherwise punishment."

"Do both involve me being tied up and at your mercy?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Yes. But one involves you not coming and the other one does."

He laughed and reached over, stroking a hand through her hair. "I like the way you think, Stratus. My plan is going to work."

"We'll see. But I'm going to hold off on judgment." She stuck her tongue out at him and grinned. "So, how did Evan and Drew get together?"

"I... have no idea. I know Evan's always had a soft spot for heavy accents. And for pretty boys. Drew certainly fits both categories."

"Are you sure you're not at least bi?"

"Why?"

"Because you keep mentioning how good looking other guys are." She grinned and leaned over, kissing him. "I'm kidding, of course."

"I'll admit something to you that very few people know. Evan knows, 'cause he was there. And Drew knows 'cause Evan told him." Randy glanced over at her. "Evan and I fooled around when I was a lot younger. Well, he was seventeen and I'd just met him. My dad and I had, then he and I went out for dinner after his show... Anyhow, I guess I was about twenty."

"Oh my god. You fucked Evan."

"No. Well, sort of. There was no actual sex, but blow jobs and jerking off and... Yeah, I guess I am somewhat attracted to men, but not enough for sex. I can take a blow job, but if I'm going down on someone, it's gonna be a woman. I don't like being that intimate with men." He shrugged and smiled as she licked her lips. "Stop picturing me and Evan, Trish. It was a one time thing and I'm not interested in being with men."

"Okay, okay. But I should be allowed to imagine you and another guy."

"I guess."

"Are you gonna picture me and other women?"

"Well," he said, licking his lips and smirking.

"Exactly. So I get to picture you with men." She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Now, how long is the drive?"

"Long enough for you to take a nap. I'll wake you when I stop to fill up."

Trish nodded and laid her seat back. As her eyes closed, Randy glanced over at her. "Love you, baby girl."

She grinned and nodded. "Love you too."

_the end_


End file.
